Días de invierno
by Alice1397
Summary: Tras un problema en Sociedad de las Almas, Hitsugaya va a Karakura para proteger la ciudad y a cierta persona que se verá involucrada: Karin Kurosaki. Sin embargo, ellos no se veían hace dos años y al llegar, Toshiro se encuentra con una sorpresa que no le gustará mucho. / Long Fic / HitsuKarin, IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Bueno, esta historia la había subido en otra pagina pero quise subirlo aquí por razones desconocidas para mi xD (solo quería subirlo aquí) Y bueno, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews. Se los agradecería mucho (pero que sean constructivos)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD

* * *

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

[Karin Pov]

Miré molesta por la ventana del salón de clases hacia el exterior. La fuerte ventisca se veía claramente y por esta razón el partido de fútbol, para el cual habíamos practicado un montón, había sido cancelado.

Me enojé mucho cuando vi el clima y me dio más rabia aun al ver las miradas decepcionantes de mi equipo cuando tuve que decirles acerca de la suspensión del juego.

¡Oh, cuánto odiaba todo esto!

—Tranquila Karin —,me dijo Yuzu al verme llegar de la secundaria tan molesta—. Ademas te tengo buenas noticias...

Esperé a que continuara mientras me dirigí hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua.

—Ichigo ha vuelto —dijo con emoción—. Pero ahora está descansando en su cuarto... Se veía bastante agotado.

Eso era obvio, después de todo nuestro hermano seguía con su labor de Shinigami Sustituto y hace aproximadamente un año que no lo veía, pues había ocurrido algo en la Sociedad de las Almas y se había marchado hacia allá sin vacilar junto con Orihime, Sado e Ishida.

La verdad me había acostumbrado al hecho de no ver seguido a Ichigo, así que no mostré tanta emoción como Yuzu.

—Vale, iré a verlo cuando halla descansado un poco —dije sin cambiar mi expresión, y me marché a mi cuarto.

Justo al momento de entrar, mi celular sonó. Era mi novio Touya.

—¿Touya?

—Hola Karin —.Me saludó tan alegre como siempre— ¿Como estas?

—Bien, y ¿cómo lo estás pasando en Francia?

—Muy bien, pero no es tan divertido sin ti. Pero solo sera por una semana más y llegaré al Baile de Invierno, te lo prometo.

—Gracias...Touya, ¿sabes? Acaba de llegar mi hermano de un viaje muy largo, así que mejor hablemos después ¿si?

—Claro, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Colgué y me lancé a mi cama.

—¿El baile de invierno eh? —pensé disgustada.

"—_¿Y qué es eso del Baile de Invierno? —me había preguntado Toshiro aquella vez._

_—Es un baile... en invierno... No hay mucho que decir respecto a eso ¿o si? Es muy divertido, ¿quieres ir Toshiro?_

_—No._

_—¡Oh vamos! Será divertido..._

_—Te dije que no._

_—¿Por favor?_

_Toshiro se detuvo a mirarme, nunca cambiando su seria mirada._

_—Me lo pensaré, después de todo, siempre te metes en problemas y tengo que andar cerca tuyo. _

_—Pero eso a ti no te molesta ¿o sí?_

_No me contestó, pero logré distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _

_—Volvamos a casa —dijo finalmente. _

Ya habían pasado dos años, y su respuesta jamás había llegado. Ese había sido el ultimo día que lo había visto, y aun podía recordar ese cabello blanco, sus ojos color turquesa y esa mirada particularmente seria y profunda.

Ese año, al final había ido al baile sola, pero fue en ese instante cuando conocí a Touya, y con el paso del tiempo, terminamos siendo novios. Al siguiente año había asistido con él al baile y este año no seria la excepción, sin embargo, siempre en época de invierno, me daba nostalgia pues me acordaba del joven que nos había salvado un montón de veces en los partidos de fútbol, ese joven Shinigami, Toshiro, o como a él le gustaba que le llamaran, el Capitán Hitsugaya.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, para luego ser despertada por mi hermano Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo?

—Vaya Karin, haz crecido en este ultimo año —, me dijo sonriente.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Fue bastante difícil, pero pudimos con ellos —, contestó animado.

—¿Y cómo están todos por allá? —,pregunté interesada solo por una persona.

—Pues, todos están bien. Rukia creo que pronto viene hacia acá, y Rangiku te manda saludos. Bueno, ahora iré a ver a Urahara, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Nuevamente sin noticias de él. ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿O quizás simplemente se había olvidado de mí? ¡Inaceptable! Luego de pasar tantos momentos juntos, ya lo consideraba un amigo, pero él un día desaparece y no vuelve más, no da señales de vida... Eso era mas bien irónico, pues él no estaba vivo después de todo, pero aun así, podía al menos intentar venir usando su Gigai.

—¡Idiota! ¡Toshiro Hitsugaya, eres un completo idiota! —, exclamé.

El día del Baile de Invierno al fin había llegado. Touya, quien había llegado hace ya tres días, me fue a recoger a mi casa ante la fría mirada de mi padre y de mi hermano mayor, quien aún no se acostumbraba a que tuviera un novio, pero debían tolerarlo, después de todo yo no era una niña, tenia diecisiete años y no necesitaba ser sobre protegida por ellos.

Al llegar al baile, ingresamos tomados de la mano a la pista de baile. Había bastante gente, y habían muchas caras conocidas.

Bailamos un rato y luego de haber bailado tanto, me dio sed.

—En un momento vuelvo —, me dijo Touya habiéndose ofrecido a traer algo para beber.

Lo esperé apoyada sobre la pared y sacando mi celular de mi pequeño bolso. Tenia un mensaje de Ichigo.

"Cuidado con lo que haces" — decía este.

Suspiré.

—Sigues igual de sobre protector —, dije molesta notando un evidente parecido entre él y nuestro padre.

—Solo se preocupa, después de todo es tu hermano mayor —, dijo alguien posándose frente a mi.

Esa voz... Levanté la cabeza para confirmarlo.

—¿Toshiro?

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 10/06/2013 **

La verdad estaba viendo la página: Malos Fics y sus autores, y bueno, estaba leyendo las críticas que hacían a diferentes historias. Entonces, se me ocurrió revisar mi historia y ¡PAF! Miles de errores ortográficos y faltas con los guiones :S Así que lo corregí lo más que pude :) y haré lo mismo con el resto de los capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Aqui va el segundo capítulo (tenía ganas de subirlo ahora xD... creo que es por el nerviosismo a que si les gustó o no) ... Pero bueno, este capitulo es un poco largo, asi que espero que no les aburra :( aunque ustedes ya saben: Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios y críticas CONTRUCTIVAS ;) Y dejen sus reviews porfavor :) esas cosas me inspiran :3 Bueno, no los molesto mas, asi que disfruten! :D

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD

* * *

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

[Toshiro Pov]

La miré fijamente para asegurarme que era ella, pues se veía totalmente diferente a cómo la recordaba. ¿Realmente era ella? No podía asegurarlo.

Me acerqué más para seguir vislumbrando la escena. Iba acompañada.

—_¿Quién es ese tipo? —, pregunté para mis adentros._

—Touya, tengo sed, busquemos algo que beber —, la oí decir.

—De acuerdo, yo traigo las bebidas. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ehm... Solo un vaso de bebida, sin alcohol.

—En un momento vuelvo.

Aquel chico se había ido, quizás ahora tenga la oportunidad de hablarle. Me acerqué cautelosamente a ella...

—Sigues igual de sobre protector Ichigo —, la escuché refunfuñar mientras veía su celular.

Posiblemente se refería a Ichigo Kurosaki... Tenía que ser ella.

—Solo se preocupa, después de todo es tu hermano mayor —, dije atrayendo su atención.

Apenas posó su mirada en mi, vi un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto, pero su mirada era extraña, no era de alegría, o de tristeza... Me costó deducir que era lo que estaba pensando Karin en ese momento.

—¿Toshiro? —, preguntó acercándose un poco.

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila, soy un capitán, te lo había dicho ya ¿o no? —, respondí luego de unos segundos.

Desvié la mirada irritado pues la familia Kurosaki jamás hacia respetar mi título de capitan, sobre todo Ichigo Kurosaki, quien si mal no recordaba, me había llamado "enano" un montón de veces. Eso me enfermaba...

—Tsk! ¿¡Podrías al menos saludar decentemente o no?! — replicó alzando la voz con enfado y apretando sus puños con ambos brazos.

Definitivamente, ella en actitud seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

_****_[Karin Pov]

Traía puesta ropa normal, al parecer ni siquiera sabía que a un baile se debía venir formal, pero ¿por qué había venido hasta acá? ¿Tenía alguna misión? ¿Vino a verme? Surgieron muchas dudas ante mi mente, pero posiblemente, como cada vez que venía, Toshiro no iba a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas.

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila, soy un capitán, te lo había dicho ya ¿o no?

Eso me sacó de quicio y además, me dio pena que reaccionara así, ya que él nunca me había reclamado por la manera en que lo llamaba. Siempre, desde que lo conocí lo llamé por su nombre. Y ahora, no nos veíamos desde hace dos años y ¿su mejor manera de saludar había sido esa?

—Tsk! ¿¡Podrías al menos saludar decentemente o no?! — exclamé con ira.

Estaba furiosa, casi a punto de darle un golpe en el rostro, pero sabía que si lo hacia armaría mucho alboroto, por lo que decidí calmarme.

—Respira Karin —murmuré para mi misma— Respira.

—¡Hey Kurosaki! ¿Que ocurre contigo? —preguntó Toshiro volviendo a su típica mirada fría.

No respondí hasta que me calmé por completo. Definitivamente ahora somos como dos desconocidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté más calmada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora? ¡Vamos, mira dónde estamos! Además, no puedo dejar a...

—¡Esto es mas importante! — exclamó irritado.

Ante su reacción comprendí lo verdaderamente importante que era aquel asunto... Quizás tenía algo que ver con Ichigo.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Touya después?

—De acuerdo, ¡pero que sea rápido!

Toshiro hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Me sentía culpable por dejar solo a Touya, por lo que le dejé un mensaje por celular, diciendo que había tenido una urgencia y me tuve que ir. En parte, era verdad pero a la vez no...Para él, que un Shinigami se acercase a mi con las intensiones de decirme algo sumamente importante no era una urgencia, sería una locura.

Seguí a Toshiro, y cuando por fin salimos de toda la música y griterío de gente, él continuó sin decir ninguna palabra, y yo no quería romper el silencio, por lo que el resto del camino fue una total incomodidad.

Llegamos hasta la casa de Urahara.

—_Esto es serio —_ pensé en cuando lo vi entrar y yo le seguía los pasos.

Dentro de la casa estaban Urahara, Rangiku y Rukia.

Por un momento me sentí avergonzada por mis vestimentas, ya que llevaba un vestido lila que me llegaba sobre las rodillas (que me había prestado Yuzu), y tenía un peinado algo elegante, sin mencionar que también llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

—¡Capitán! ¿No interrumpió nada cierto? —se apresuró a preguntar Rangiku al verme tan arreglada.

Toshiro le dirigió una mirada asesina y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esto es más importante —, dijo.

—¡Yo insistía en dejar esto para mañana pero mi capitán es un desconsiderado! — me susurró Rangiku al oído.

Bueno, probablemente Toshiro esté siguiendo órdenes de sus superiores... Pero aún así, concuerdo con Matsumoto, era muy desconsiderado.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunté.

—Primero que todo, Ichigo no puede saber que hemos hablado contigo — dijo Rukia con seriedad.

Asentí confundida y con un mal presentimiento.

—Bien, como sabrás Ichigo estuvo fuera de la ciudad a causa de un problema que ocurrió en la Sociedad de las Almas. La verdad es que por ahora las cosas han podido estabilizarse, pero eso no significa que todo se halla solucionado y lo más probable será que los problemas seguirán.

Sin saber a lo que quería llegar, asentí nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que a tu hermano le quitaron gran parte de su poder espiritual, y lo podrá recuperar, pero poco a poco —agregó Urahara.— Para eso entrenará conmigo y con Yoruichi, pero probablemente hallan muchos ataques en la ciudad, entonces...

—¿Necesitan a alguien que cuide de la ciudad? —pregunté entendiendo al fin un poco de la situación.

—Exactamente. Esa serías tu.

—¿Yo? — pregunté incrédula. Yo no era como mi hermano, él era fuerte y tenía una espada muy grande... ¿Cómo podría proteger Karakura siendo tan débil? Además estaban los amigos de Ichigo, ellos podían ¿o no?

—Si, tu puedes hacerlo Karin —me animó Rangiku con una sonrisa animosa.

Estaba dudando de aceptar o no, además no entendía porqué Ichigo no podía saberlo, o por qué Toshiro había venido, pues no creía que sería solo para decirme esto.

—¿Y otro Shinigami no puede hacerlo? ¿Qué sucede con Ishida o Sado?

—Hay un problema mayor en la Sociedad de las Almas. Ellos siguen allá, e Inoue también está siendo de ayuda en las curaciones de los heridos.

Analicé la situación con cautela. ¿Acaso ellos querían que tomara una espada y empezara a combatir como ellos? Ni siquiera sabía cómo pelear, o como controlar la energía espiritual. No estaba física ni psicológicamente preparada para esto.

—Te entrenaremos —dijo de pronto Rukia como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—¿Quién?

—Yo lo haré —Toshiro, quien había permanecido callado todo este rato, dio unos pasos hacia delante y puso su mirada seria en mi.

¿To-Toshiro lo haría? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo haría él? ¿No habían cosas mas urgentes en la Sociedad de las Almas?

Mantuvo su mirada en mi, al igual que todos, esperando mi respuesta.

—D-de acuerdo —acepté finalmente.

Aún tenía dudas de muchas cosas, primero estaba el problema de la Sociedad de las Almas, el cual parecía realmente grave, después Toshiro quien sería quien me entrenaría por razones que aun desconozco... ¿Será que el también perdió mucha energía?

Respecto a mi hermano, supuse que no querían que supiera nada dado que él nunca permitiría que yo me involucre en todos esos problemas.

—Muy bien Karin —dijo Urahara.— Entonces, empezarán luego de que nos vayamos con Ichigo. Si quieres, ahora te puedes ir.

—Esperen, aun tengo una duda... ¿Qué está ocurriendo en la Sociedad de las Almas?

—Nosotros no...

—No es necesario tanto detalle. Si quieres ayudarnos hazlo, si no, no te obligaremos —dijo Toshiro poniendo fin a la conversación. Luego, se marchó de la habitación y estando en su forma de Shinigami, salió de la casa e inmediatamente lo perdí de vista.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de una semana, volvimos a clases. Con Touya habíamos hablado y solucionado todo respecto al baile, sintiéndome algo culpable por mentirle, pero no tenia opción.

Rukia se estaba quedando en nuestra casa mientras que Ichigo estaba allí, pero lo más probable sea que se vaya el día de hoy. Acerca de Toshiro no había sabido nada, pero al entrar al aula de clases, me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté apenas vi al mismísimo Toshiro sentado junto a mi pupitre con la vista puesta en su celular.

—Investigando algo.

¿Algo? ¿Qué podría investigar aquí? Por otro lado, tenia rabia acumulada por culpa de Toshiro. Me fastidiaba que fuera así, su mirada fría, su actitud tan indiferente... Sentía que era una molestia para él, o por lo menos eso era lo que él demostraba. Era obvio que no quería entrenarme ni verme allí, ya que debe ser una perdida de tiempo para él, y otra cosa que me enfadaba aun más era que me hacía sentir muy nerviosa e insegura.

Di un suspiro y me senté a su lado, y mientras sacaba un libro de la mochila, empecé a escuchar murmullos y risas.

—...Ve a preguntarle Megumi.

—...Si, es muy guapo.

—...Anda, ve.

De pronto vi como una de mis compañeras se acercaba a Toshiro. Se colocó frente a su pupitre, y al ver que él ni siquiera levantaba su mirada, ella se aclaró la garganta, como para que notara que estaba allí. Ante ello, Toshiro la miró molesto.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—Solo quería presentarme, soy Nakamura Megumi.

—...

Toshiro la miraba sin decir nada.

—Y espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en el instituto —dijo eso tan rápido que apenas le habría logrado entender, y se marchó apresuradamente con la cara roja como tomate.

Sentí lástima por Megumi, entonces miré a Toshiro y me percaté que también él me miraba.

—No deberías ser así Hitsugaya. Si quieres pasar como estudiante deberías ser más amigable.

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora, pero hay algo que me preocupa... ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Señaló mi cuello, donde tenía unos rasguños... Había estado usando una bufanda casi todo los días o chaquetas que el cierre llegara hasta el cuello intentando esconderlos, pero porqué justo ahora se me había olvidado que los tenía.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Después de un entrenamiento de fútbol mientras me dirigía a casa, apareció ante mi una mujer con cabellos rojos, al igual que sus ojos, era extremadamente pálida, sin mencionar lo bestial que parecía con esas enormes garras que salían de sus manos, y con esa gigante espada con púas._

_—Tu debes ser Karin Kurosaki... en los recuerdos del Capitán Hitsugaya te veías más pequeña, pero estoy segura que eres tú._

_Rió maliciosamente y me atacó sin vacilar, y luego de dejarme herida, se marchó..._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

—¿Y? ¿Que te pasó Kurosaki? —su mirada era seria, pero al mismo tiempo de preocupación. No quería decirle que me había pasado verdaderamente, pues no quería causarle otra molestia.

—No es nada, un gato me rasguño.

Me miró incrédulo, y ante mi evidente engaño, se levantó de su pupitre.

—Ven conmigo.

Nerviosa por lo que podría decirme, lo seguí, sin saber siquiera hacia donde me guiaba.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

_****_[Toshiro Pov]

Karin había sido herida, y no cooperaba mucho en decirme quien había sido, aunque sospechaba de una persona. Preferí hablar con ella en un sitio mas apartado.

—Kurosaki, tienes que decirme ¿Era una mujer con el cabello rojo?

Desvió su mirada y quedó mirando al suelo. Luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Tres días me parece —respondió alzando la mirada.— Y mencionó tu nombre.

No sabía como responder a eso, no sabia si decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, quizás si le decía me odiaría pensando en todos los problemas que tendrá por mi culpa.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Bueno, ella dijo 'en los recuerdos de Hitsugaya eras mas pequeña', o algo así.

—¿Sólo eso?

Asintió mirándome fijamente.

Ella era lista, posiblemente estaba sospechando de algo.

_****_[Fin del Pov]

_**FLASH BACK**_

_El Capitán Hitsugaya dio las indicaciones a su escuadrón, estando un poco distraído por las preocupaciones que tenía por Hinamori. Quería ir a verificar si todo marchaba bien, quería saber si ella se encontraba bien, pues el desastre que estaba ocurriendo en Sociedad de las Almas era realmente grave._

_—Matsumoto, sabes lo que hay que hacer. Quedas a cargo. Volveré pronto._

_Sin decir más, el capitán se alejó de su escuadrón en busca de su amiga Hinamori, pero en su camino, alguien le interrumpió el paso._

_—Vaya, no pensé encontrarme con un Capitán —dijo sonriendo una mujer con ojos y cabello escarlata, bastante alta y con una gran espada con puntas en los costados, parecida a la Zanpakuto de Abarai Renji._

_—¿Quien eres tu?_

_—Para que estemos en iguales condiciones te diré mi nombre. Soy Arbmu._

_—Tu no sabes mi nombre, y nunca he aceptado a decírtelo._

_—No es necesario Capitán Hitsugaya, sé todo acerca de ti._

_Hitsugaya no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer lo miraba divertida, razón por la que el capitán del décimo escuadrón se puso en alerta y sacó a Hyorinmaru, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento._

_—Explícame una cosa, ¿como sabes eso?_

_—Bueno, puedo verlo. Explorar por tus recuerdos, por tu cabeza, puedo verlo todo._

_Arbmu reía como maniática. Cuando se calmó sacó su espada._

_—Ahora ¿que debería hacer? —se preguntó a si misma. Luego miró a Hitsugaya y le preguntó—: ¿Que prefieres que haga después de que te derrote? Primera opción, matar a todo tu escuadrón; Segunda opción, asesinar a tu querida Hinamori, o, veamos, ¿qué podría ser?_

_La mujer miró al Capitán Hitsugaya, quien yacía atento a cualquier movimiento a que ella hiciera para atacarla._

_—¡Ya sé! Entonces, última opción, que ataque a tu amiga del Mundo Real, Karin Kurosaki. Ahora, decide Hitsugaya._

_—¡Primero tendrás que derrotarme! —gritó furioso y atacó a Arbmu con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente._

_—Se me olvido mencionarte, además de ver todo lo relacionado contigo y con tu pasado, puedo ver lo que piensas en este momento, es decir, puedo ver todos los ataques que piensas hacer. En conclusión, no tienes oportunidad de ganar._

_Se empezó a reír mas aun, pero en ese momento apareció un segundo sujeto._

_—Arbmu, debemos irnos. Tenemos lo que queríamos._

_—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Tan rápido se la quitaste? Pensé que Kurosaki Ichigo era mas fuerte... ¡Un momento! ¡Kurosaki! —Arbmu se volteó para ver al capitán Hitsugaya, y empezó a recorrer por sus recuerdos y pensamientos— Kurosaki Ichigo tiene hermanas..._

_—No involucres a ellas en esto... ¡no tienen nada que ver! —exclamó Toshiro._

_—¿Cómo que no? Pude ver perfectamente que esa tal Karin tiene Reiatsu... Que lástima capitán quizás si te hubieras contenido y no hubieras ido a buscar a tu amiga, nunca me hubiera enterado de que otro humano posee tanta energía espiritual. Te lo agradezco Hitsugaya._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arbmu junto con el otro sujeto habían desaparecido, dejando con cierta preocupación a Toshiro._

_Apenas podía pensar, y en cuanto reaccionó, siguió su camino hacia el escuadrón de Hinamori, pero esta vez, sin intervenciones, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

—¿Hitsugaya? ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada, pero Kurosaki, tenemos que empezar a entrenar —replicó el capitán— Hoy mismo, después del instituto.

—Emm, claro, pero... ¿Puede ser más tarde? Le prometí a Touya que hoy nos veríamos después de clases.

El capitán no reaccionó en un principio, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Kurosaki, deja las cosas triviales para después.

—Se lo prometí Hitsugaya, lo lamento mucho pero yo no soy alguien que no cumple sus promesas, ni tampoco lo dejaría solo de nuevo. Me sentí muy mal por dejarlo en el baile.

—Ni siquiera te puede proteger... ¡¿Que pasa si te vuelven a atacar?! Él no podrá ni defenderse a él mismo... solo mírate como estás ahora.

Karin nunca había visto a Toshiro tan enfadado, y eso que era muy fácil hacerlo enojar. Sin embargo, ahora él tenía una mirada diferente, no era completamente de enojo.

—Él no puede protegerte —repitió un poco más calmado.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja —replicó la muchacha irritada por como la trataba el capitán.

—No estés tan segura de eso, porque de ahora en adelante habrán muchos más ataques como el que viviste, y él...

—¡Yo se que al menos él nunca me abandonaría! —estalló Karin ante la impresión de Hitsugaya.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó intentando mantenerse firme.

—Confío en él. Sé que aunque el peligro sea grande, él no me dejaría nunca, permanecería a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas —dijo la chica mirando a Toshiro directamente a los ojos, teniendo las malas intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal.

Hitsugaya, sin entender porque eso le estaba causando tanta frustración, se acerco más a Karin.

—¿Y no confías en que yo podría protegerte?

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 10/06/2013**

¡Dos capítulos corregidos! :D Ahora vamos por el tercero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **Y aquí estamos de nuevo :) perdón si encontraron que me demore mucho. Había tenido mis pruebas finales, pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? -.- Y ahora disfruten el capitulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Volviendo como antes?

_****_[Toshiro Pov]

¿De verdad le había preguntado eso? ¡Qué patético había sonado! Y lo había dicho sin ni siquiera pensarlo, como si las palabras hubieran fluido solas de mi boca.

—Olvídalo. No tienes que responder eso —le dije a Karin—. Regresemos.

Le di la espalda, pero justo en ese momento sentí como ella me detuvo sujetándome de la camisa.

—Espera.

Volví a estar frente a frente con ella, sin embargo, Karin tenia la mirada dirigida al piso. Pude notar que las piernas les temblaban y apretaba los puños con fuerzas.

—¿Kurosaki?

—¡Ya no me llames así! ¡Sabes que lo odio! —. Levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, nos mantuvimos así por unos segundos y luego de tomar aire, prosiguió—: Escucha, yo puedo confiar en que me protegerás, aún si me niego y aun si no es necesario, pero siento que lo harás por una obligación, no porque quieras...

"_Idiota, es obvio que si quiero... "_

—Es decir, ¿tu piensas que no me importas? —dije sin más pesar.

—Pienso que soy una desconocida para ti.

—¿Porqué piensas eso? —repliqué con extrañeza.

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡No vengas a poner esa cara de tonto! ¡¿Cómo no pensar eso después de cómo has sido conmigo?! ¡Era lógico que pensara eso! ¡Estúpido enano de primaria!

—¡¿Co-cómo te atreves?!

—¿ Algún problema? Yo solo te decía la verdad.

**_—Maestro, acéptelo... Fue muy frío con ella. Se merece todo esto _****-** escuché en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera mi Zanpakuto está de mi lado.

**—**_Cállate Hyorinmaru —_repliqué en mi subconsciente— _Ella sabe que odio que me digan "enano"._

_**—Y usted sabe que ella odia que le llamen "Kurosaki".**_

_—__¡Si, lo se! Pero... —_me callé simplemente porque no tengo ninguna excusa. Yo había empezado con todo esto, así que en parte, Karin y Hyorinmaru tenían toda la razón.

Me miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero luego esa mirada cambió a una mirada triste.

—Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo de pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza con un mal presentimiento.

—¿Porqué estás tan distante?

"_No tengo opción Karin"..._

—No estoy distante, yo soy así —repliqué.

—No es verdad. Tú sabes que no es así.

_**—Cálmese... Está provocando una tormenta —**_me dijo mi Zanpakuto.

_—No puedo soportarlo Hyorinmaru. No me agrada tener que tratarla así, pero no tengo opción... Ya me lo advirtieron._

_**—En Sociedad de las Almas hay una guerra, ¿usted cree que alguien vigilará lo que usted haga acá?**_

**—**_No puedo Hyorinmaru, y la guerra me da más razones para seguir actuando así... No quiero que ella se involucre más conmigo, después de todo, por mi culpa, ella está en peligro._

—No te quedes callado! —dijo Karin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento Karin, pero probablemente tendrás más problemas si te involucras mucho conmigo, y no quiero que eso suceda. Y yo también tendría problemas.

—¿Eso es todo? —me miró incrédula— ¡Qué estupidez Toshiro!

Vi como levantaba su mano y se impulsaba contra mi rostro.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

[Karin Pov]

¿Toda esa distancia, esa pesadez, esa frialdad había sido por esos "problemas" que causarían? No pude soportarlo y dirigí un golpe contra Toshiro, pero él me detuvo fácilmente con su mano y rápidamente me agarró la otra para que no intentara hacer otro movimiento.

—¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Eres solo un enano cobarde, te vas y resulta que ahora me tratas así por unos "problemas"! —le grité sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—¡¿Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera?! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Yo lo hacía para protegerte idiota!

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme idiota, estúpido niño de primaria! Además... ¡Yo nunca te pedí que me protegieras! ¡Eres un...

No pude terminar mi frase. Me quedé paralizada viendo por encima de los hombros de Toshiro. Allí estaba la pesadilla del instituto: El profesor Susuki.

—Disculpen, ¿¡me podrían explicar qué significa todo este alboroto?

—Profesor Suzuki... Nosotros_..._

—¡Síganme los dos ahora!

Toshiro no decía nada, sólo miraba con profundo odio al profesor, al igual que yo. No podía creer que interrumpiera esa "conversación". Me resigné a la idea de tener que continuarla otro día, pero ocurrió lo contrario cuando esperábamos al profesor en inspectoría mientras él hacia la llamada a mi padre.

—Si te molestaba tanto que no te dijera por tu nombre me lo deberías haber dicho —dijo de pronto Toshiro, estando más calmado.

—¡Pero si tu lo sabías!

—Lo olvidé...

—¡Ah claro! Obviamente, el magnífico Capitán Hitsugaya no puede acordarse de algo tan trivial cómo eso, después de todo seria un problema para su pequeña cabeza —dije sarcástica.

—¡De acuerdo, lo admito! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Contenta?

—¡Basta ya de discutir... los escucho! —gritó el profesor desde afuera.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Toshiro, ademas de que no podía permitir agravar la situación en la que estábamos.

—No quería perderte como amigo Toshiro... no me hubiera importado tener unos cuantos problemas —le dije en un susurro, sintiendo como mis mejillas se colocaban rojas.

**—¿C****_ómo amigo o cómo algo más? —_**escuché una voz femenina dentro de mi cabeza.

_—Solo amigo, solo amigo... Ahora estoy con Touya —_le respondí a la voz.

_**—Pero nunca dejaste de amar al capitán**__ —_eso no era una pregunta.

No pude evitar sonrojarme aun más, sobretodo porque sabía que Toshiro mantenía su mirada fija en mí.

—Lo siento Karin. Era por tu bien.

—Me haces sentir peor tratándome como una desconocida —repliqué sin mirarlo.

En ese instante, sentí como me envolvía con uno de sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él, dejando que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Ahora muestras afectos de cariño? —le pregunté divertida.

—N-no, es mi manera de disculparme —contestó nervioso.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que me incorporé por una nueva duda que surgió.

—Dime una última cosa Toshiro... ¿Porqué no fuiste al Baile de Invierno? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

[Toshiro Pov]

_**—¿Cree que es momento de decirle? - **_me preguntó mi Zapankuto.

_—Esto es demasiado. No puedo decirle Hyorinmaru. No puedo decirle ahora que me estaba enamorando de ella._

_**—Pero no diga el porqué se lo prohibieron, sino quién se lo prohibió.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_—¡Capitán! ¿De verdad irá a ese baile con su novia?_

_—Eso no te importa Matsumoto!... Y una pequeña aclaración, ella no es mi novia._

_—¿De verdad? ¡Pero lo parecen!_

_—¡Fuera!_

_—Pero Capitán..._

_—¡Ve a trabajar! Hay mucho trabajo por hacer._

_—Pero yo venia a decirle que el Capitán Yamamoto lo llama._

_—¿El capitán Yamamoto?_

_El capitán de la Décima División se marchó rápidamente. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, se encontró con el Capitán de la Primera División._

_—¿Qué sucede?_

_—Capitán Hitsugaya, lo he llamado por un tema en concreto. Verá, usted sabrá muy bien nuestras reglas, y por eso jamás creí que tendría que recordárselas. ¿Sabe bien de que hablo? ¿Tiene en su conciencia lo que le ocurriría a usted o a ella?_

_Hitsugaya comprendiendo, asintió con la cabeza._

_—Lo lamento Capitán Hitsugaya, pero le prohíbo que vuelva a Karakura y que se involucre con Karin Kurosaki. Ella es humana, usted un Shinigami, y conoce las reglas._

_—Lo entiendo. Pero, si me permite preguntarle, ¿quien fue el que le dijo?_

_—No podré darle esa información Capitán Pero ésta es una advertencia, y tendremos que tomar otras medidas si desobedece nuevamente. Eso es todo, puede marcharse._

_Despidiéndose, el joven capitán volvió a su escuadrón cabizbajo._

_—¿Capitán? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —pregunto con cierta preocupación Matsumoto._

_—No... solo me estaba recordando de unos informes que aún no he enviado._

"_Capitán, es un tonto... a mi no me puedes engañar", pensó la Teniente tristemente al saber que su capitán no estaba en una buena situación._

_Hitsugaya se sentó en su escritorio, y para desviarse de tema, se concentró en el resto del trabajo que Matsumoto no había hecho._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_****_[Karin Pov]

Toshiro sólo se quedó callado, y justo cuando me estaba resignando a que no iba a contarme nada, él habló.

—Me lo prohibieron... No tenía permitido venir a Karakura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno porque...

Ante mi sorpresa, el rostro de Toshiro se tornó de un color rojo.

—Por ti —dijo finalmente serio, pero aún sonrojado.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Qué hice yo?! —pregunté con rudeza.

—Bueno, se supone que un Shinigami no puede relacionarse con humanos.

—En ese caso, ¿que pasa con todos los amigos de Ichigo? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Son excepciones —replicó vagamente.

Había algo mas, e iba a averiguarlo de algún modo. Pero no quería agobiarlo con tantas preguntas, por lo que quise cambiar de tema.

—Dime Toshiro, respecto al entrenamiento... ¿En qué quedamos?

Pude notar claramente el rostro de alivio de Toshiro al cambiar de tema, y la verdad eso me confirmó que definitivamente había algo mas.

—Después del instituto —dijo secamente.

—Ya te dije que no —repliqué.

—¡No seas testaruda!

—¡Y tu no seas persistente!

—¡SILENCIO AMBOS! ¡O sino los dejaré haciendo trabajos extras por todo el año! —exclamó el profesor Suzuki apareciendo en el salón.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No sé cómo terminamos en todo esto. El motivo de que Toshiro haya accedido a mi petición fue con una sola condición, que era que me estaría vigilando en caso de que apareciera de nuevo la mujer loca, por lo que no fue verdaderamente cómodo ir de la mano con Touya o dar muestras de afecto tan "vergonzosas" ante Toshiro.

—¿Y como fue tu día? —me preguntó Touya sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras Toshiro nos seguía en su forma de Shinigami para que así Touya no pudiera verlo.

—Emm... muy bueno, ¿sabes? me inscribí en unas clases de karate.

—¿Ah si? Pero si tu eres muy buena peleando Karin, y sabes muy bien cómo defenderte —me dedicó una radiante sonrisa—, además me tienes a mí —agregó depositando un beso en mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que sentía como aumentaba levemente el Reiatsu de Toshiro.

Le devolví la sonrisa nerviosa y dirigí la mirada hacia atrás para ver cómo venía cierto "espía", la verdad era que pareciera como si desprendiera un aura negra, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja.

—¿Que sucede Karin? Te veo distraída... ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, para nada —atiné a responder— Respecto al karate, te avisaba para que supieras que iba a salir más tarde del instituto.

—Oh bueno, no hay problema. ¿A qué hora te desocupas?

—Emm... —dirigí una fugaz mirada a Toshiro para que me ayudara un poco.

_—No podrá ir a recogerte... los entrenamientos son largos y duros —dijo Toshiro cortante con una voz que solo yo podía escuchar._

—Me desocuparé como a las siete. El entrenamiento durará solo DOS horas —dije haciendo énfasis en el "dos" para que Toshiro lo tuviera muy claro.

—De acuerdo, intentaré ir porque tengo turnos en mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

_—¿Estas loca? Yo entrenaba mucho más.. Dos horas es muy poco —reclamó._

—Yo soy humana, tengo instituto y partidos de fútbol... ¿Acaso quieres que muera antes de lo esperado? —le contesté a Toshiro olvidando completamente a Touya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él confundido.

—No, nada... Hablaba conmigo misma —mentí descaradamente.

—¿No prefieres ir a descansar un rato? Realmente te veo ida...

—Estoy bien.. pero vayamos al parque para descansar un poco —sugerí.

Caminamos hacia el parque con cierto Shinigami siguiéndonos los pasos. Ese parque me traía recuerdos, allí siempre había ido con Toshiro a jugar fútbol.

Ahora estaba cubierto de nieve por culpa del invierno, pero qué se le podía hacer. Ahora debíamos esperar hasta que esté completamente despejada para volver a jugar.

Nos sentamos en una banca, mientras que Toshiro se colocó a unos cinco metros de nosotros, elevando y bajando su Reiatsu a cada rato.

"Que inestable está su Reaitsu", pensé.

.

.

.

Después del día en el parque, Touya fue a trabajar y entonces, Toshiro y yo fuimos al campo de entrenamiento de Urahara, mientras que él entrenaba a Ichigo en un lugar que Toshiro llamaba "la guarida de los Vizards".

—Lo primero que debes saber es cómo controlar tu Reiatsu.

—Eso es fácil. Yoruichi me enseñó al ver que me atacaban muchos Hollows. También me enseño un poco cómo pelear —le dije satisfecha.

—Entonces, trabajemos en el Hakuda, que es la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando lo tengas dominado, podemos empezar con el Kidō o el Hohō, y cuando tengas tu Zanpakuto, entrenaremos Zanjutsu.

—Dime una cosa Toshiro, cuando terminemos con todo esto... ¿Seré cómo tú, es decir, seré una Shinigami?

—Así es —contestó luego de una larga pausa.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

—No lo se... Quizás.

—¿Por qué "quizás"?

—...

—Bueno, Ichigo me mataría e Isshin no sé lo que haría, pero eso no importa —dije imaginándome a mi misma como Shinigami—. Ahora, empecemos, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Quiero ver como peleas, así que hagamos una practica.

Asentí con la cabeza y me coloqué a una distancia razonable para empezar. Ya en la posición adecuada, miré ansiosa a Toshiro y esperé.

—Atácame —dijo con una tranquilidad y con una sonrisa que además de sorprenderme, me molestó.

—Tu lo haz pedido —sonreí y me lancé en contra él.

_****_[Fin del Pov]

* * *

_**...En Sociedad de las Almas**_

—¡Teniente Matsumoto! ¿Dónde está Shiro? —preguntó Hinamori al no ver a su amigo de infancia desde hace días.

—¡Hinamori! ¡Qué gusto verte! —sonrió la pelinaranja —. Mi capitán fue a Karakura por una misión, y creo que estará por allá por un largo periodo.

—¡Pero aquí están pasando cosas mucho peores! Dos Capitanes desaparecidos, cinco Tenientes están gravemente heridos y además...

—Ya sé —, interrumpió Matsumoto con una mirada perdida—. No me lo recuerdes.

Hinamori pensó en sus palabras, y era lógico que Matsumoto reaccionara así, pues entre los tenientes desaparecidos estaban Hisagi, un muy buen amigo de la ella.

—¿Qué crees que les habrá pasado al Capitán Kuchiki y al Capitán Ukitake?

—No lo sé, solo espero que estén bien... Yo quiero que termine todo esto.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las chicas, ambas con rostros agotados y llena de ojeras. De pronto, llega una Mariposa Infernal.

—Se solicitan al grupo del Décimo Escuadrón para que empiecen las búsquedas de los desaparecidos.

Matsumoto suspiró, y Hinamori la miró compasivamente.

—Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo... Nos vemos Hinamori —le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica y se marchó.

—Shiro, deberías volver —dijo la chica con nostalgia.

* * *

_**...En el campo de entrenamiento de los Vizards**_

—¡Estás más lento Ichigo! —gritó Yoruichi mientras aparecía y desaparecía de la nada haciendo Shunpo— Si sigues así no terminaremos nunca.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! —replicó Ichigo frustrado. Un aura de Reiatsu empezó a rodearlo, hasta que de pronto esta se apagó y para impresión de todos, Ichigo se desmayó.

Yoruichi se acercó rápidamente a él, al igual que Urahara y Rukia.

—Está agotado... le dije que no se sobre esforzara —dijo Yoruichi tomando a Ichigo y cargándolo en sus hombros.

—Bueno, ya sabes como es él —rió Urahara.

—Idiota — pensó Rukia.

.

.

.

Ichigo comenzó a despertar, y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Rukia? ¿Qué pasó? Yo estaba...

—Te desmayaste por sobre exigirte, grandísimo idiota.

—¿¡A quién le llamas idiota, enana?! —contestó Ichigo incorporándose.

—¡A ti, y te las diré las veces que sean necesarias! ¡Acaso no entiendes que no tienes tanto Reiatsu como antes! Tienes que ir de a poco.

Ichigo refunfuño y se volvió a acostar.

—Lo sé, solo que me irrito cuando pienso en Renji o Byakuya... Quisiera ayudar para poder encontrarlos.

—Ichigo...

—Y no es sólo eso, me había descuidado y no había entrenado, me centré en la universidad pensando que la paz se iba a mantener pero resulta que esto es casi lo mismo que con Aizen, incluso peor...

Rukia lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo cómo debería sentirse el Shinigami Sustituto.

—Saldremos de esta Ichigo —sonrió Rukia— Yo se que si, vamos a encontrar a los desaparecidos y tú podrás patearle el culo a todos.

Ichigo rió y se sentó para quedar a la altura de la pelinegra.

—Gracias Rukia —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica, mientras que sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más. Estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—¡Buenos días Ichigo! —dijo Urahara haciendo una sorpresiva aparición haciendo que ambos Shinigamis dieran un salto del susto mientras se separaban estrepitosamente— ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

—N-no, nada. Yo me iba yendo. Adios Ichigo, Urahara.

Se marchó de allí y Urahara miró curioso a Ichigo, quien estaba con toda su cara roja.

—¿Y?

—¡No pasó nada! —se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Cállate y no me molestes! ¡Quiero descansar!

Dicho esto, Ichigo se tapó entero, dejando a Urahara con la duda.

—Bueno, cuando hayas descansado ve al campo de entrenamiento. Yoruichi aún esta impaciente para continuar. ¡Nos vemos! —salió del cuarto dejando a Ichigo solo, aún con los latidos del corazón a mil por hora y la cara roja como un tomate.

* * *

…_**En el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara**_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían empezado a entrenar, y Karin estaba agotada, a diferencia de Toshiro, quien se mantenía de pie con suma tranquilidad, causándole más irritación a la pelinegra. Pero al menos tenía un consuelo... ¡Había podido golpear a Toshiro! Para ella eso era un logro y para el peliblanco una sorpresa, pues no esperaba que ella pudiera si quiera rozarle, pero se aseguró que no volvería a ocurrir.

—Descansa un poco Karin —sugirió el peliblanco al verla tan cansada.

—N-no, yo sé que puedo.

_—¡Vamos! No eres más que una débil niña estúpida. Pero si tu quieres, con mi ayuda podrías vencerlo —_dijo una voz terrorífica en la cabeza de Karin.

_—¿Quién eres? —_preguntó la pelinegra al escuchar esa voz que jamás había oído. Era distinta a esa voz dulce y a veces maternal que a menudo escuchaba.

_—¿Quién soy? Averígualo por ti misma niñata —_le cortó fríamente.

—¡Karin! ¡Hey, Karin!

_—Ese mocoso no puede derrotarnos, piensa que te hizo perder tu orgullo. No debiste haberlo perdonado tan fácilmente._

_—¡Cállate!_

_—Él te abandonó... Te dejó sola..._

—¿Karin?

La pelinegra había estado todo ese rato cabizbaja, pero al alzar la mirada sus ojos estaban tornados en un color amarillo y la mitad de su rostro estaba de color blanco. Toshiro, al verla quedó impactado y aterrado.

_—¡Mátalo de una buena vez!_

_—¡NO!_

Karin luchó contra su Hollow interior y pudo controlarlo, aliviando al Capitán de la Décima División. Su rostro comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

—¿Toshiro? —preguntó Karin con preocupación y confusión.

—Será mejor que descansemos un poco... Tu misma dijiste que no querías más de dos horas —dijo Toshiro acercándose a ella con un Shunpo.

—No, puedo continuar —negó y empezó a caminar pero se empezó a tambalear.

Toshiro sonrió e hizo un gesto para que la pelinegra subiera a su espalda.

—Puedo caminar sola gracias —replicó orgullosa ignorando por completo el ofrecimiento del peliblanco.

—Se ve que no Karin. Ya ven y sube —eso pareció mas una orden.

—Te dije que no.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente dándole la espalda a Toshiro, pero eso no duró mucho ya que el peliblanco la había agarrado por detrás y la tomó en brazos como a una princesa, situación que no le gustó mucho a Karin.

—¡Suéltame idiota! Te dije que podía yo sola —se quejaba mientras forcejeaba con el peliblanco, quien simplemente caminaba como si nada.

La verdad que al Capitán le gustaba estar así, ya que nunca había tenido a Karin tan cerca de él, de hecho, tenerla así de cerca había causado que olvidara el hecho de que la pelinegra había mostrado que tenía un Hollow interno al igual que su hermano mayor.

_**—Maestro, ¿no había pensado que ella se volvería Shinigami cierto? —**_le habló Hyorinmaru.

_—No. —_respondió el peliblanco con algo de vergüenza.

_**—Entonces, si lo piensa bien, no hay nada que pueda separarlos ahora —**_dijo con voz de triunfo.

_**—Oh claro que si... Queda un pequeño detalle.. Su novio —**_pensar en eso hizo que a Toshiro le aumentara el Reiatsu nuevamente, causando una verdadera tormenta en su subconsciente.

_**—Luche por ella, luche por lo que siente maestro... no deje pasar esta oportunidad —**_dijo serio su Zanpakuto.

Toshiro analizó esas palabras, y se reprochó por estar olvidando la misión principal que era proteger Karakura y entrenar a Karin, pero era verdaderamente tentador hacer lo que Hyorinmaru le aconsejaba,es decir, ¿porqué no hacerlo?

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 11/06/2013**

Jeje realmente tenía varias faltas :S Hago lo que puedo para corregirlas todas. Ahora a corregir el capítulo 4 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos

_****_[Karin Pov]

Me coloqué en posición de pelea, ¡esta vez le iba a ganar!, pensé optimista.

—¿Lista?

—Siempre —contesté.

Toshiro sonrió y me fui contra él. Ahora era mucho más rápida, ya que el Shunpo lo aprendí con facilidad, y mis movimientos de pelea eran fluidos y ágiles. El kido me costaba más, ya que era terrible memorizando conjuros o concentrándome en algo fijo, así que me resultaba más fácil una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Y del Zanjutsu no tenía comentarios, ya que desde que habíamos empezado el entrenamiento hace ya casi un mes, no había tenido el placer de conocer a mi Zanpakuto, sin embargo, podía escucharla. Esas voces maternales pero a veces desagradables habían sido siempre mi Zanpakuto, pero no quería decirme su nombre.

_**—Lo lamento, no estás preparada para usar mi poder —**_me decía cada vez que le preguntaba.

¡Cuánto me hacía enojar esas palabras! Indirectamente me estaba diciendo: "eres muy débil para usarme". En fin, Toshiro parecía impresionado por mi progreso, y eso me subía los ánimos, sin embargo, al momento de terminar de entrenar, se ponía terriblemente desagradable, pero después noté que era cuando Touya venía a buscarme. Parece que no le agradaba mucho, y no entendía por qué, si Touya no le había hecho nada. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Toshiro cuando le estaba presentando a mi novio una tarde que nos encontramos en el parque.

—Concéntrate —me dijo cuando al mismo tiempo, él dio un golpe no muy fuerte en mis piernas, pero si lo suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera. Había quedado de rodillas frente a él, entonces él me extendió su mano.

—Gracias —le dije apenas terminó de ayudarme a levantar.

—Pierdes la concentración fácilmente —comentó serio—. Nunca debes distraerte en una batalla, ni dejarte llevar por las acciones de los enemigos, y lo más importante, no debes perder el control.

—¿Lo dices por mi Hollow? Tranquilo, lo tengo controlado —le dije confiada.

—Te lo decía para que lo tuvieras siempre en cuenta. Y te diré que a tu hermano le costó poder controlarlo.

—Bueno, pero por el momento no he tenido otro problema —le dije sonriente.

Sabía que él no estaba muy convencido del todo, de hecho me había dicho que quería contactar con unos tales "Vizards" para que me ayudaran, pero yo sentía que no lo necesitaba, así que negué ese ofrecimiento, sabiendo que, mi decisión podía afectarme a mí misma.

—¡A la próxima Toshiro, te voy a ganar! —le dije para cambiar de tema.

—He oído eso tantas veces —replicó él—. Te falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de un Capitán, apenas si podrías superar a un Shinigami de nivel medio.

Sin decir nada más, me marché indignada, dándole la espalda a Toshiro.

_—¿¡Quién se creía ese enano!?_ —pensé furiosa.

—¡Karin espera! ¿Qué pasa? —decía él siguiéndome.

—¡Déjame idiota!

Salí a la calle, aun sabiendo que Toshiro me seguía usando su Gigai. Fue entonces cuando de pronto aparece Touya desde atrás de unos árboles.

—¡Hola Karin, Toshiro! —saludó.

—No me digas por mi nombre, dime Hitsugaya —replicó Toshiro molesto.

Ignorando sus típicas quejas, le devolví la sonrisa a Touya y me acerqué a él.

—¡Hola Touya! Pensé que hoy tenías turno en el trabajo.

—La jefa me dio el día libre, así que aproveché para venir. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos —dije mirando de reojo a Toshiro, mientras estrechaba las manos con Touya.

—Bueno, adiós Hitsugaya... Karin, abrígate más, ahora hace más frío que antes —me empezó a decir mientras nos alejábamos— ¿Y no te despedirás de tu amigo?

—No, déjalo así. —repliqué sin tomarle importancia al asunto—. _De todas maneras nos va a seguir —_ pensé.

_**—Karin, no deberías enojarte con él. Ya sabes que es un poco tonto para estas cosas. Posiblemente no sabe ni si quiera porqué estás enojada —**_me dijo mi Zanpakuto.

_**—**__Sería un completo idiota si no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y además tú, tu ni siquiera me ayudas._

_**—Entiende Karin, si te presto mi poder ahora, saldrás herida.**_

_—No soy tan débil como crees._

_**—No, tú no eres para nada débil, pero no eres sincera contigo misma, y por eso no puedes sacar tu máximo potencial. Te estás guardando algo en tu corazón, eso es lo que suprime tu poder.**_

_—¿A qué te refieres que no soy sincera conmigo misma?_

_**—Dime, ¿estás siendo honesta con tu corazón? —**_me quedé callada sin saber que responder—**_ Cuando lo sepas, quizás te diga mi nombre._**

¿Cuando sea honesta con mi corazón? ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que interpretar eso? Acaso podría referirse a...

El teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y vi en la pantalla de quien era la llamada: Yuzu.

—¿Yuzu? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hola hermana! Te quería preguntar si ya venías a la casa.

—Sí, vengo con Touya ¿por qué?

—Entonces también invítalo a cenar.

—Pero porqué...

—Nos vemos —y cortó.

Guardé el celular en el bolsillo confundida.

—¿Qué quería Yuzu?

—Quería que fuéramos los dos a cenar a mi casa. ¿Puedes?

—Lo siento Karin, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a cuidar a mi abuela.

—Bueno, no importa. Será para otra ocasión —repliqué tranquila, y buscando a Toshiro por los alrededores, ya que hace rato que no lo sentía o veía.

Touya me fue a dejar hasta mi casa y entonces se marchó. En seguida, aparece de la nada cierto Shinigami, y se acerca usando su Gigai. Lo miré aun enojada mientras que él colocaba una mirada seria.

—¿Por qué te enojaste? —preguntó.

—Da igual.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué eres tan insistente? ¡Eso ya no importa! —le dije acercándome a la entrada de mi casa, mientras sacaba las llaves.

—¡Si no te importara no actuarías de esta manera! —replicó tomando mi mano impidiendo que abriera la puerta y volteándome para que quedáramos cara a cara, pero no midió sus fuerzas y me acercó a él más de lo que los dos hubiéramos esperado, pues nuestras narices casi se rozaban. En ese entonces, alguien desde adentro abrió la puerta.

Nos quedamos quietos en la posición que habíamos quedado, ambos rojos de la vergüenza, pero a los segundos de que hayan abierto la puerta, nos separamos rápidamente.

—¡¿Ka-Karin?! ¡¿Y-Y Toshiro?!

—¡¿Ichigo?! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté lo más naturalmente que pude.

—Dejemos eso para después... ¿Qué significa esto Toshiro? ¡¿Qué carajo hacías con mi hermana?!

—Kurosaki cálmate, fue solo un malentendido, y es Capitán Hitsugaya para ti.

—Mira, no estoy de humor para esto ¿sí?

—Ichigo, tranquilo no pasó nada. Yo resbalé y Toshiro me atrapó y terminamos de esa manera — "_¡Un momento! ¿Porqué tenía que dar explicaciones y por sobre todo, por qué se las tenía que dar a mi hermano?"._

—Déjame pasar, Toshiro, pasa tú también —le tomé de la mano, porque supuse que mi hermano no lo dejaría entrar.

—Con permiso —dijo Toshiro en forma de cortesía.

—¡Hola Yuzu! —saludé.

—¡Hola Karin! ¿Eh? —Yuzu miró a Toshiro y luego a mí— ¿No venías con Touya?

—No pudo quedarse. Tenía que cuidar a su abuela.

Yuzu llevó ambas manos a su rostro y empezó a chillar.

—¡Karin está engañando a su novio!

—¡No es así! —me dispuse a reclamar, pero de la nada escuché los llantos de Isshin, a quien no había sentido que estaba allí.

—¡Masaki! Nuestra hija tiene muchos pretendientes! ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¡Cállate viejo! —le di una patada y suspiré— Toshiro es solo un amigo para que quede claro.

Miré a Ichigo, quien seguía parado en la puerta como si estuviera en shock, Yuzu seguía lloriqueando al igual que papá, diciendo que había engañado a Touya... ¿Engañado? ¡Un momento! ¿A algo así se referirá mi Zanpakuto? Según ella estoy engañando a mi corazón.

Me rasqué la cabeza intentando pensar, mientras que Toshiro miraba hacia todos los rincones de la casa evidentemente sin saber qué hacer. Tenía una venita sobresaliente de su frente que me hizo mucha gracia.

—Oye Toshiro, Yuzu cocinó de más pensando que vendría Touya, así que ¿por qué no te quedas? —le ofrecí.

_****_[Fin del Pov]

* * *

Lo que dijo Karin fue lo que hizo que el pelinaranja reaccionara. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y miró a Karin con una mirada desaprobadora, y luego señaló a Toshiro con el dedo.

—¡Tú! Tenemos que hablar ahora! —dijo.

—No es el mejor lugar para dar explicaciones de nada Kurosaki.

—No habrá otro momento, sólo venía por hoy.

—¿Hermano te irás de nuevo? —preguntó Yuzu con tristeza.

—No te preocupes Yuzu, estará bien —le animó Karin, aunque ella también se sentía un poco triste, pues sabía las razones por las cuales su hermano se debía ir, e intentaba imaginar estar en su situación. Sin poderes, sin capacidad de ayudar a nadie.

Yuzu suspiró y se marchó a la cocina, Ichigo, por su parte, la siguió con la mirada con algo de culpa y tristeza.

—No te aflijas, no es tu culpa. ¿Por qué mejor no cenamos? —dijo Karin.

—Sí, me muero de hambre —contestó el pelinaranja.

Se empezaron a ubicar en los asientos para comer en la mesa, y la pelinegra se dirigió a ver a Yuzu para ayudarla a poner los platos.

La cena había sido rápida y un poco incómoda. Karin se había sentado junto a Toshiro, y al frente estaban Ichigo y Yuzu.

—Hermano, ¿pero por qué te irás? Acababas de llegar —preguntó Yuzu rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo siento Yuzu. Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible —dirigió su mirada hacia el peliblanco—. Tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo se levantó y el peliblanco lo imitó.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron ambos antes de marcharse.

* * *

_****_[Toshiro Pov]

Seguí a Kurosaki hacia el exterior, y allí fue donde nos quedamos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunté aburrido.

—Primero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la Sociedad de las Almas?

—Estoy en una misión secreta —le dije enfatizando la palabra "secreta"

—Ya veo, y ahora, ¿por qué andabas con Karin?

—Pues me la encontré en el camino —mentí indiferente.

No fue difícil engañar a Kurosaki, seguía igual de despistado como siempre.

—¿solo eso querías saber?

—Si, y bueno, ¿has sabido algo de Renji, Byakuya, o los demás?

—No, lo último que supe es que hicieron grupos de búsqueda y nada más.

_—Ni siquiera me he preocupado de llamar a Matsumoto_ —, pensé con culpabilidad—. Bueno, nos vemos Kurosaki. Suerte con el entrenamiento —le dije y me marché.

_****_[Fin del Pov]

* * *

Ichigo no se había alcanzado a despedir del peliblanco, ya que este se había ido rápidamente. Entró a la casa y vio a sus hermanas que seguían comiendo, a Yuzu con una mirada triste, y a Karin con su típica mirada de aburrimiento.

—¿y Toshiro? —preguntó la pelinegra en cuanto vio a su hermano entrar solo.

—Se fue, creo que tenía cosas que hacer.

—Ni siquiera se despide —replicó Karin, luego suspiró —. Bueno, iré a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Buenas noches! —le respondieron.

—Ichigo, espero que puedas volver pronto. Nos vemos.

La pelinegra subió los escalones hasta llegar hasta su pieza, sacó su pijama y luego fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Después se lavó los dientes y se soltó su cabello, para luego cepillarlo. Finalmente se colocó su ropa para dormir y se marchó a su cuarto.

¡Qué día! Pero al menos mañana sería fin de semana y por fin tendría unos momentos para descansar. Se acostó en su cama y apagó las luces, y pronto se fue quedando dormida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El capitán Hitsugaya, luego de ir a dejar su Gigai a la tienda de Urahara, decidió llamar a Matsumoto, ya que hace semanas que no hablaba con ella.

—Diga —se escuchó una voz aburrida y cansada al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Matsumoto?

—¡Capitán! ¡Qué alegría! Hace tiempo que no llamaba, ¿cómo ha estado en Karakura? —preguntó cambiando drásticamente su estado anímico.

—Bien, ¿y cómo van las cosas por allá?

—Esto es un lío capitán, ahora casi nunca puedo descansar, y con su ausencia es mucho más difícil. No me imagino como estarán el Quinto, Sexto y Noveno escuadrón. Sin capitanes y sin tenientes. Y he estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de llamarle y preguntarle cómo le ha ido con Karin.

—Bien, Karin progresa rápido —se apresuró a contestar el albino.

—No me refería al entrenamiento, sino cómo le ha ido a usted con ella —dijo en un tono pícaro.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Vamos capitán, es obvio que usted siente algo por ella y además, ¿le puedo aconsejar algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mejor apresúrese o sino la perderá para siempre. Bueno, nos vemos, ¡y suerte!

—Adiós.

Toshiro se quedó pensativo mientras estaba en el techo de la tienda de Urahara, mirando el cielo. Contempló la luna pensando en Karin. En ese momento lo único que quería era verla. Entonces, decidido, se marchó en la dirección en la que había venido, ocultando por completo su Reiatsu.

Llegó hasta la casa de los Kurosaki nuevamente, y se empezó a asomar por las ventanas en busca de la pelinegra, hasta que la encontró. Para su suerte, la ventana estaba semi-abierta por lo que logró entrar al cuarto.

Allí estaba Karin, profundamente dormida. El capitán la miró por un buen rato, luego se acercó más y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con los nudillos de los dedos, pero entonces, Karin agarró la mano de Toshiro aún estando dormida.

_—Maldición, ahora si me muevo despertará —,_ pensó el peliblanco un poco preocupado.

El capitán intentó zafarse del agarre de Karin, pero ella apretó su mano con más fuerzas, reteniéndolo allí.

—Toshiro… No te vayas —susurró la pelinegra inconscientemente.

El peliblanco quedó atónito, pero por otro lado, estaba muy feliz. Se arrodilló frente a la cama y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo disponible, mirando fijamente a Karin, a quien de pronto le empezaron a caer unas pocas lágrimas, preocupando al capitán Hitsugaya.

—No te vayas de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí, y no pienso dejarte otra vez —murmuró Toshiro.

En ese momento, Karin suspiró y sonrió.

—Te amo —susurró la pelinegra.

* * *

_****_[Karin Pov]

_**—¡Karin! ¡Deja de soñar! —**_dijo mi Zanpakuto haciendo que la imagen de Toshiro que tenía en la mente desapareciera.

_—¿Por qué me despiertas?__** —**_repliqué con enfado, percatándome de que no tenía la mínima idea de dónde me encontraba en ese momento, pero era un lugar amplio, el cual parecía que no tenía fin.

Me encontraba sola. Esa voz que reconocí como mi katana simplemente la oía en el aire, pues yo sabía que ella aún no se mostraría frente mío.

_**—No te he despertado, de hecho, tú sigues durmiendo ahora. Solo te saqué de tu sueño, que por cierto, veo que te gustó.**_

_—¿¡Sabes lo que soñé!? —_pregunté sobresaltada.

_**—Por supuesto, veo lo que tú ves, siento lo que tú sientes, escucho lo que tú escuchas. Estamos unidas Karin, por algo seré tu Zanpakuto.**_

_—B-bueno, p-pero aun así ¿para qué me sacaste de mi sueño? Yo… —_sentí como la cara me ardía de vergüenza.

_**—¿Te has dado cuenta? Te engañas a ti misma diciendo que amas a un tipo cuando sabes que amas a otro en realidad.**_

_****_Si, bueno la verdad no podía ser otra. ¿Amaba a otra persona? Si. ¿Esa persona tiene alguna característica que lo hace casi único, por ejemplo, el cabello blanco como la nieve? Si. ¿Es pequeño? Si. ¿Sus ojos son color turquesa? Definitivamente sí.

_—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo. No quiero sufrir de nuevo por él, pero tampoco quiero tenerlo lejos._

_**—Karin, confía en él. ¿Y sabes qué? Deberías despertar.**_

_—Pero…_

_**—Despierta y te deseo mucha suerte.**_

_—Gracias…_

_._

_._

_._

Comencé a abrir los ojos, y para mi impresión me encontré con unos ojos turquesas a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

—¿¡Toshi…!?

No me dejó terminar porque me tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

—No grites, o sino despertarás a todos —murmuró.

Me di cuenta que su otra mano yo la tenía aprisionada en mis brazos, y al darme cuenta se la solté súbitamente. Me incorporé y me senté en el borde de mi cama.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le pregunté roja de vergüenza, y de inmediato, a Toshiro le pasó lo mismo.

—Yo... lo siento no quise asustarte.

—No me asustaste, pero… aun no respondes mi pregunta.

—Te responderé si tú me respondes primero a mí —me dijo un tanto nervioso.

—De acuerdo, haz tu pregunta.

—Verás Karin, ¿sabías que hablas dormida?

Quedé paralizada, pues creía saber hacia dónde iba el tema.

—¿Qué soñabas? —me preguntó enseguida.

_—¡Oh maldición! ¿Acaso mi Zanpakuto quería que me viera envuelta en todo este lío? —_pensé enojada.

Me levanté por completo, empecé a dar vueltas por mi cuarto mientras miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, esperando a que apareciera un maldito Hollow para que me salvara de esta.

—¿Dije algo que me delatara? —le inquirí.

—Puede ser… ¿Quieres que te lo diga? —nos miramos a los ojos, ambos estábamos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No es necesario. Ya sé a qué te refieres.

—…

—…

—¿Y? —se atrevió a romper el silencio Toshiro.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Si es verdad o mentira? ¡Pues sabes qué, posiblemente sea verdad! —le dije olvidando no alzar la voz, pues no me importaba si alguien escuchaba o no.

Me sentía liberada, como si hubiera sacado un peso que tenía guardado hace mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal conmigo misma. No me podría perdonar si terminaba haciéndole daño a Touya.

—Karin…

Toshiro empezó a acercarse más a mí, me tomó ambas manos e hizo que me levantara. Me aferró en su pecho con fuerzas abrazándome con sus cálidos brazos.

—Te amo Karin…

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Me separé un poco de Toshiro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Te amo.

Aproximó su rostro al mío y nuestros labios se enlazaron. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse solas por mis ojos, y no sabía si eran de alegría o de culpa.

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 11/06/2013**

Son las 02:04 AM y mañana tengo prueba de historia de la cual no he estudiado casi nada porque me he dedicado a corregir fanfics XDD ¡Bien! ¡Tendré un buen futuro! ¬¬ Ay yo y mis pocas prioridades u_u


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **Lamento la demora D: No he tenido inspiración para nada porque he estado un poco decaída por un problema de salud y este capítulo me costó demasiado en escribirlo, no tenia ideas claras y lo edité un montón de veces :/ Ni siquiera estoy muy conforme con este capitulo :c pero la opinión que vale será siempre la de ustedes así que disfruten :)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD

* * *

Capítulo 5 : Decisiones

Al separarse, se miraron y sonrieron algo ruborizados, entonces el peliblanco dirigió su mano suavemente al rostro de la pelinegra y quitó sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. No podía negar que estaba algo preocupado pues, él sabía que ella generalmente no lloraba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—No es nada, pero... —empezó la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida ya que alguien había entrado a la habitación, ¡y por la ventana!

—¿Karin? ¡¿Capitán Hitsugaya?!

_—Maldición, ¿porqué siempre alguien tiene que aparecer en el momento menos indicado? —_, pensó Karin con rabia.

Resulta que Rukia Kuchiki entró al cuarto de la pelinegra, y no supo qué pensar en cuanto vio a Toshiro allí y que estaba a centímetros de distancia de la hermanita de Ichigo y quedó aun más confundida cuando la vio llorando.

Karin, de la pura sorpresa, apartó las manos del peliblanco de su rostro y lo empujó hacia atrás tan rápido que el capitán no había alcanzado a reaccionar y chocó contra la pared, dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—_¡Es una bestia! ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?_ —, pensó Toshiro molesto con una venita sobresaliente en su cabeza mientras se incorporaba frotándose el lugar donde se había golpeado.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —rió nerviosamente— parece que me confundí de cuarto.

La menor de los Kurosaki se apresuró a reír fingidamente y empezó a agitar sus brazos.

—¡No pasó nada! ¡No pasó nada! ¡T-Toshiro so-solo... m-me estaba quitando una pelusa del ojo! ¡Si, si, eso! —la pelinegra sonrió satisfecha de su argumento— Pero ya me la quitó, ¡y ya estoy bien! ¡Puedes seguir tu camino Rukia!

Toshiro y Rukia, con una gotita estilo anime, miraron a Karin incrédulos.

_**—Karin, no creo que alguien pueda creer eso —**_le dijo su Zanpakuto.

_—¿Por qué no? ¡A cualquiera se le puede meter una pelusa en el ojo! —_se defendió_._

_—¡Oh si claro! A todo el mundo le pasa que se le mete una pelusa y que justamente esté el peli-desteñido para sacártela. Si obvio, eso es muy común —_dijo su Hollow.

_—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volvías más —_dijo la pelinegra en su subconsciente—._ En fin, hasta mi Hollow me apoya._

_—Era ironía niña estúpida._

_—¡Que molesta eres! —_le dijo Karin con ira a su Hollow.

Karin miró a Toshiro esperando a que hiciera algo, pero no hacía nada, sólo la veía como tonto... "_¡Di algo idiota! También estás metido en esto!", pensaba la pelinegra con frustración._

—Rukia, podrías omitir cualquier comentario de esto a Ichigo ¿por favor? —dijo finalmente resignándose.

—C-claro, no te preocupes, pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó nerviosa Karin.

—Ichigo me había contado que ya tenías un novio... entonces, ¿no crees tú que ya sabe lo tuyo con el capitán Hitsugaya?

En ese momento, tanto al capitán como a la pequeña Kurosaki les subió la sangre a la cabeza, quedando completamente rojos. Karin empezó a toser mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho.

—No somos novios —dijo finalmente Toshiro ante la impresión de Rukia y mientras ayudaba a Karin a incorporarse de la tos—. Kurosaki se refería a otra persona.

—Entonces tú... —empezó la pelinegra mirando sorprendida a Karin, quien asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de culpabilidad.

—Te lo explicaré todo, pero antes... —fue hasta la ventana y la abrió lo más que pudo, luego dirigió su mirada al peliblanco—. Toshiro, tu te vas. Estas son conversaciones de chicas —argumentó la pelinegra.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó escandalizado el capitán—. Primero me empujas y haces que me golpee, ¡y ahora me echas! —se quejó.

—Lo siento Capitán Hitsugaya pero Karin tiene razón.

—... De acuerdo —dijo luego de unos eternos segundos—. Estaré en la Tienda de Urahara por si me necesitan.

Apenas el peliblanco se fue, Karin oyó a su Hollow reírse.

—_Muy bien, le has quitado su orgullo. Al fin haces algo bien —_la felicitó.

_—Oye Hollow ¿odias a Toshiro? —_preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

_—¡Obviamente! Si tu lo amas, yo lo odio... Es por lógica._

_—Tu lógica apesta —_replicó Karin.

Quería seguir discutiendo con su Hollow, pero los ojos de Rukia estaban fijos en ella esperando la explicación. La menor hizo un esfuerzo por no perder los estribos mientras le contaba todo desde el comienzo, es decir, cuando Toshiro y ella se habían conocido, después como se hicieron amigos _("o para ella un poco más que amigos", pensó Karin.)_, cuando después él se fue y desapareció por dos años, cómo Touya la había acompañado en ese momento y cuando se hicieron novios, y finalmente cuando Toshiro volvió por ese problema en la Sociedad de las Almas, provocando ese reencuentro.

Rukia había escuchado todo estando muy atenta a cada detalle, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de contar la historia, hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—Entonces, tú no amas a Touya —afirmó.

Eso era ir directamente al grano, Karin miró nerviosa a Rukia por aquello.

—No lo sé. Quizás es sólo un sentimiento de amistad y gratitud por haberme acompañado en esos momentos, porque yo jamás le haría eso a alguien que amo de verdad —se apresuró a decir la menor de los Kurosaki, hablando rápido y haciendo que apenas se le entendiera.

—Entonces no lo amas —concluyó Rukia con una sonrisa que dejó confundida a Karin.

—¿Y por que sonríes así?

—Es que no le veo problema. Quizás sentiste una atracción hacia él en esos momentos, pero siempre tuviste en mente al Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿no lo crees? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada y si ese Touya te quiere de verdad, te va a comprender.

—¡Cielos Rukia! No sabía que dieras tan buenos consejos —le dijo Karin divertida.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, creo que ha sido influencia de Rangiku, ella siempre me da consejos con Ichigo.

—Rukia? ¿te gusta mi hermano? —preguntó Karin incrédula y cuando vio que Rukia se ponía roja como un tomate se empezó a reír.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Y están juntos?

—Mmm...Algo así, no es nada oficial —contestó Rukia aún sonrojada.

Karin sonrió y agradeció que Rukia estuviera allí, ya que ella no tenía amigas de confianza, sólo tenía amigos varones, y ella sabía que ellos no eran muy buenos en esos temas.

—Oye Karin, ¿y cómo va tu entrenamiento?

—Muy bien, el Hakuda y el Hohō (Shunpo) los domino muy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del Kidō.

_—Igual que Renji —, _pensó Rukia divertida.

_—...Y_ como aún no soy Shinigami, aún no puedo tener mi Zanpakuto —terminó de decir la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces, una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, y dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Rukia.

—Oye Rukia, ¿no me quieres ayudar a convertirme en Shinigami?

—¿Yo?

—Claro que si, Toshiro al parecer quiere esperar un poco más, pero yo me siento preparada... ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé Karin, no creo que sirva para esto, pero si quieres podemos ir ahora con Urahara, y yo distraigo a Ichigo ¿te parece?

La pelinegra sonrió y le dio las gracias a Rukia. Entonces, ambas se incorporaron y después de que Karin se halla cambiado de ropa, salieron al exterior por la ventana. Las calles estaban solitarias y oscuras, apenas habían luces que iluminaran el camino, pero eso no fue problema para ellas, lo que si fue un problema fue el frío que había, ya que después de todo, seguían en invierno.

Karin siguió a Rukia por unas calles que jamás había visitado, o por lo menos, no que ella recordara.

—Aquí viven los Vizards —comentó Rukia mientras entraban en ese espacioso lugar, el cual parecía que se estaba demoliendo o como si se hubieran realizado miles de peleas.

—¿y dónde está Urahara? —preguntó Karin mientras miraba hacia todos los rincones en busca del sombrerero, pero este no estaba.

—Por aquí —contestó Rukia haciéndole señas a la pelinegra para que la siguiera, entonces entraron en una especie de "sótano". Karin quedó con la boca abierta al ver ese campo de entrenamiento tan amplio y parecido al que ella entrenaba con Toshiro.

Sentados sobre unas rocas estaban el sombrerero y Yoruichi, se podía ver desde la posición que estaban que charlaban y reían con ganas.

Karin y Rukia se acercaron más a ellos, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas. Urahara y Yoruichi se levantaron y saltaron al suelo, ambos mostrando una notable sonrisa.

—Kurosaki, ¿qué te trae por acá? —preguntó con curiosidad el sombrerero.

—Quiero que me ayudes a convertirme en Shinigami —pidió directamente la pelinegra.

—¿Y el Capitán Hitsugaya? —inquirió Yoruichi— ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Toshiro aún no quiere —respondió.

Ante eso, Urahara y Yoruichi se miraron serios, y luego, como si supieran qué estaba pensando el otro, asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Muy bien! Si te sientes preparada para esto te ayudaré —dijo finalmente el sombrerero sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

—¿Enserio?

Urahara asintió desplegando su abanico que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya con Ichigo... Suerte Karin y nos vemos —se despidió Rukia mientras se marchaba.

Karin suspiró y se dirigió a Urahara con los brazos cruzados.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos? —preguntó la pelinegra desafiante.

—Claro, claro...si es que estás lista.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy lista. —_"Sólo espero que Toshiro no me mate por esto_", pensó divertida.

* * *

_**En Sociedad de las Almas...**_

Matsumoto satisfecha por las palabras que le había dicho al capitán Hitsugaya y esperando que éste halla reflexionado un poco con ellas se recostó sobre el sofá para dormir un rato, ya que se encontraba bastante cansada por todas las búsquedas, pero por desgracia no pudo descansar ni cinco minutos, ya que escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

—¿Teniente Matsumoto? —se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa —el shinigami abrió la puerta, y la pelinaranja se levantó del sofá— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay noticias del Séptimo Escuadrón...Encontraron al Teniente Abarai Renji.

—¡¿Enserio?! —dijo emocionada Rangiku, y de inmediato preguntó acerca del estado de salud del teniente del Sexto Escuadrón.

—Tenía lesiones de gravedad, pero ya está siendo atendido en el cuarto escuadrón.

—Me alegro...Gracias, puedes retirarte.

El Shinigami se marchó del sitio, entonces la pelinaranja sonrió para sí misma, pensando en la posibilidad de que si Renji estaba bien, entonces podía ser que Hisagi también lo estuviese, al igual que los Capitanes Kuchiki y Ukitake.

—Al fin buenas noticias —dijo en un suspiro— Pero... —la pelinaranja dirigió su mirada al escritorio y vio las torres de papeles que habían sobre él. - ...tengo mucho trabajo que hacer! ¡Capitán vuelva! —lloriqueó.

.

.

.

—¿Es eso cierto Capitana Unohana? —preguntó el comandante Yamamoto.

Los murmullos empezaron en la sala de reuniones donde los capitanes habían sido convocados. La Capitana del cuarto escuadrón asintió, y esperó a que los demás capitanes callaran para continuar con el relato que le había contado Renji, quien había despertado hace una hora aproximadamente.

—Así es, el Teniente Abarai me lo informó, Aizen está vivo, y planea destruir la Sociedad de las Almas usando el poder de los hermanos Kurosaki, y posiblemente harán pronto su próximo movimiento.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, el cual parecía que no acabaría nunca; la situación no era muy buena. Si atacaban pronto el Seireitei se verían en graves problemas, ya que aún faltaban los capitanes del tercer, quinto y noveno escuadrón, quienes anteriormente los capitanes habían sido Ichimaru, el mismo Aizen, y Tosen, respectivamente; y tenían que agregar los dos capitanes desaparecidos, los capitanes Kuchiki y Ukitake, y el capitán Hitsugaya, quien por el momento había permanecido en el Mundo Real por todo el mes.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —dijo el capitán Kyoraku rompiendo el silencio—. Por eso a Kurosaki le quitaron su poder en la última batalla.

—Y ahora irán por su hermana —terminó Soi-Fong.

—¡Pero atacarán Karakura! ¡No podemos dejar que los humanos se vean envueltos en esto! —exclamó Komamura.

—¡Tsk! No importa. Si Aizen vuelve lo cortaré con mi espada —opinó Kenpachi.

—Ese no es el punto Capitán Zaraki, Aizen y sus aliados atacarán Karakura para conseguir el poder de la hermana de Kurosaki, y eso debemos impedirlo para evitar nuevas bajas —replicó Retsu Unohana.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Yamamoto, entonces, miró a los siete capitanes presentes y prosiguió—: Hace ya un mes que el Capitán Hitsugaya fue a la ciudad de Karakura.

La mayoría de los capitanes asintió con la cabeza esperando a que el comandante prosiguiera.

—A ustedes se les dijo que era para proteger Karakura mientras el Shinigami sustituto recuperaba sus poderes y sus otros amigos seguían aquí, pero además de eso, él debía entrenar a Karin Kurosaki.

—¿¡Y por qué no nos había dicho!? —preguntó Soi-Fong alzando la voz, con cierto enfado hacia el comandante por ocultarles algo de tal relevancia.

—Yo era consciente del poder de la chica Kurosaki, y le ordené al capitán Hitsugaya que la entrenara porque necesitamos ese poder, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para vencer al enemigo —continuó haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la capitana del segundo escuadrón—. Y si Aizen atacará pronto, debemos asegurarnos que Karakura no se vea involucrada.

—Quiere decir que...

—Así es. Ichigo y Karin Kurosaki, deberán venir y quedarse en la Sociedad de las Almas por tiempo indeterminado.

Nadie dijo nada, entonces el comandante concluyó que todos estaban de acuerdo.

—Quiero que los hermanos Kurosaki estén aquí lo más pronto posible. Ahora, pueden retirarse.

* * *

_**De vuelta en Karakura...**_

[Toshiro Pov]

Después de que Karin me echara de su cuarto, llegué hasta la Tienda de Urahara y me encontré con esos dos niños, Jinta y Ururu, a quienes tenía que soportar por obligación ya que allí era donde me hospedaba mientras estaba en Karakura, aunque no lo decía por la chica, ella era tranquila y tímida, pero ese pelirrojo me sacaba de quicio.

Pasé junto a ellos preguntándome por qué seguían despiertos a estas horas pero la verdad no me interesaba mucho el asunto, así que sólo seguí de largo y me fui al techo de la tienda, donde generalmente me colocaba.

Me senté en el tejado y miré el cielo, y por un momento quise llamar a Matsumoto y agradecerle por el consejo que me había dado con respecto a Karin, pero al instante me arrepentí y finalmente no la llamé.

—_Mejor se lo digo cuando vuelva —_pensé, pero eso me hizo reflexionar otra cosa— _¿Cuándo volveré?_

El Comandante no me dijo nada de mi regreso, sólo me dijo que tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa mientras cuidaba Karakura y entrenaba a Karin. Cuando llegara la hora tendría que separarme nuevamente de ella, pero al menos podré venir a visitarla cuando esté desocupado ya que después de todo, no tendría inconvenientes porque ella sería Shinigami, pero ¿estaré siendo egoísta? Me gusta la idea que Karin se convierta en Shinigami pero la estaría poniendo en peligro involucrándola en todo esto.

El pitido de mi celular sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¡Hola capitán! ¿Cómo va todo?

—¿Qué pasa Matsumoto? Hablamos hace apenas unas horas atrás —repliqué con cierto tono de pesadez, pero realmente me alegra hablar con mi teniente.

—Es que como usted quería que lo mantuviera informado, le aviso que hemos encontrado a uno de los desaparecidos.

—¿A quién?

—¡A Renji! Pero no me han dado mas información y ahora mismo están en una reunión de capitanes.

—Comprendo, ¿algo más?

—Mmm... Creo que no.

—Entonces... —en ese instante escuché el grito de un Hollow— Debo irme, adiós.

Me levanté y me dirigí a aquel lugar donde había sentido su presencia, pero mientras iba en camino, miré la pantalla del móvil nuevamente y éste ya había desaparecido. Al parecer Kurosaki había llegado antes. De todas formas seguí mi camino y al llegar, efectivamente allí se encontraba.

¿Qué lugar es este? Nunca había visto algo así, un lugar lleno de máquinas extrañas y muy coloridas, pero todas cubiertas de nieve.

—¡Hola de nuevo Toshiro! —me saludó.

—Es Capitán Hitsugaya —repliqué irritado— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Pues un parque de diversiones.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba a mi alrededor, pero de pronto sentí la mirada de Kurosaki en mi.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, lo de tu misión. Es extraño, que en la situación en que estamos, te envíen a ti.

¿Porqué justo ahora se le ocurría usar su cabeza? En definitiva, lo había subestimado, pensé que tardaría más tiempo en darse cuenta. ¡Corrección! No pensé que se daría cuenta.

—Son asuntos del Gotei 13, no de un Shinigami Sustituto —repliqué con la disposición de terminar pronto esa conversación, pues tampoco quería discutir con Kurosaki, ya que era un verdadero fastidio.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con "ellos"?

No alcancé a responder, pues sentí que alguien se acercaba, era Kuchiki. Al parecer terminó de conversar con Karin. Me sentí con la libertad de ir hacia allá pero me extrañó no sentir ningún rastro de su Reiatsu.

Kuchiki llegó donde nosotros y noté la cara de sorpresa que colocó en cuanto me vio, al parecer no esperaba encontrarse conmigo, y era normal ya que podía controlar y esconder mi Reiatsu a la perfección.

—¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kurosaki sorprendido y con cara de tonto, naturalmente.

—¡Pues fui a tu cuarto como habíamos acordado y no te encontré, entonces me guié siguiendo tu Reiatsu, grandísimo idiota!

—¡No te quejes, tú fuiste la que llegó tarde!

—¡Nunca te había dicho a qué hora iba a llegar!

—Bueno... ¡Tenía que derrotar al Hollow!

El griterío siguió y eso me estaba irritando, y me molestaba aún más que siguieran como si yo no estuviera allí.

—¡Cállense ambos! —grité enfadado, haciendo que al fin se callaran—. Ahora que están los dos les tengo noticias, encontraron a Abarai.

—¿E-enserio? ¿Y cómo está? —dijo con emoción Kuchiki, la miré teniendo una interrogante en mi cabeza._ ¿Dónde estaba Karin?_ Ni siquiera podía preguntarle ahora.

—No sabemos, Matsumoto me dijo solo eso. Ahora tengo que hablar de un asunto con Urahara —le mentí, pues en realidad iba a buscar a Karin.

—Vamos contigo —dijo Kurosaki.

—¡No! —gritó Kuchiki alterada, pero ante la mirada extraña que le dirigimos se calmó y sonrió— Quiero decir, Ichigo, ¿porqué mejor no me acompañas a la tienda de Urahara? Me pidió que llevara algunas cosas que se le habían olvidado.

Ella actuaba extraño, no la conozco a la perfección pero podía deducir que estaba nerviosa por algo.

—Entonces vayan ustedes —les dije sin remordimientos.

—Ni siquiera sabes llegar, y no podrás sentirle el Reiatsu —replicó Kurosaki en tono burlón y molesto, sabiendo que eso me fastidiaría por completo—. Nosotros te decimos el camino, después vamos por las cosas que quiere Urahara.

No tuve opción y tuve que aceptar esa oferta mientras veía que Kuchiki se ponía más y más nerviosa, aún no entendía porqué pero lo encontraba sospechoso. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Karin? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Nos marchamos de allí con Shunpo, Kurosaki nos guiaba, yo venía detrás de él mientras que Kuchiki iba al último.

Quizás Karin finalmente aprendió a controlar su Reiatsu y ocultarlo por completo, pensé como posibilidad, aunque no estaba muy convencido.

Kurosaki se detuvo indicando que habíamos llegado, entonces ingresamos y nos encontramos en un sitio oscuro y bastante grande. Nos guió hasta un sótano, y mientras descendía por los escalones tenía la mirada puesta en mi móvil.

A medida que avanzábamos sentí un gran Reiatsu que conocía muy bien, pero no podía ser ella. Era imposible.

—¿De quién será ese Reiatsu? —preguntó Kurosaki, pero no me molesté en responderle, sino que me adelanté hasta llegar al final de las escaleras. Quedé paralizado , sin poder creer la escena que tenía ante mis ojos.

Karin se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo jadeando, estaba bastante agotada, con una parte de su rostro color blanco pero que cada vez se desvanecía más y más hasta que volvió por completo a la normalidad. Afirmaba con fuerzas una Zanpakuto en su mano derecha y vestía ropas negras. Eran ropas de un Shinigami.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

Karin se sentía aliviada de que pudo controlar el Hollow, y más que feliz por haberse convertido finalmente en Shinigami y haber liberado a su Zanpakuto.

_—Adalia —_pensaba_— finalmente sé tu nombre._

La pelinegra respiraba con dificultad y ni siquiera se había percatado de las personas que habían hecho acto de presencia en el campo de entrenamiento, pero un grito de su hermano lleno de ira hizo que se levantara rápidamente y quedó helada cuando vio que su hermano no venía sólo, sino que además estaba Toshiro, quien seguía pasmado por lo que veía.

—¡Urahara! ¡Tú estás detrás de todo esto! —acusó Ichigo caminando a grandes zancadas hacia Kisuke.

—¡Espera Ichigo! Urahara no tiene la culpa de nada —exclamó Karin acercándose al pelinaranja a paso veloz, sin embargo, el mayor de los Kurosaki no le hizo caso y siguió su camino hacia el sombrerero.

—Urahara! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana menor!?

—Lo siento Ichigo, no quería llegar a esto —dijo Rukia apareciendo detrás del Shinigami Sustituto y noqueándolo. Esa acción hizo que Karin se calmara un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Karin observó a Toshiro sonriendo inocentemente, pero el capitán le devolvió una mirada desaprobadora. Se acercó a ella y quedaron a un metro de distancia.

—Tenías que haberme dicho —se quejó el capitán—. Fuiste bastante impertinente.

—Pero salió todo bien Toshiro ¡Mírame! ¡Soy una Shinigami, no un Hollow! —replicó la chica con una sonrisa inocente pero que no convenció al capitán.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿cómo le va? —preguntó Kisuke acercándose a ambos.

—Yo era el encargado de esto Urahara —contestó Toshiro fríamente con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé, pero Karin insistió en que la ayudara, y como verá no pude negarme —contestó el sombrerero con una sonrisa mientras extendía su abanico.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora el problema está en Ichigo —dijo Yoruichi incorporándose en la conversación.

Los cuatro dirigieron su mirada al pelinaranja, quien yacía en el suelo con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rukia. Ella se había quedado junto a Ichigo, por un lado sintiéndose feliz porque Karin logró convertirse en una Shinigami, y por otro lado, se sentía culpable por no haber podido detener a Ichigo y por haber metido a Karin en un gran lío, aunque sabía que al final, todos se verían envueltos en los escándalos y reclamos del mayor de los Kurosaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cuatro horas después...**_

Ichigo empezó a abrir los ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Observó por la ventana, y vio que ya había amanecido. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se incorporo por completo

—¿Estoy en mi habitación? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Entonces, un montón de imágenes empezaron a rondar por la cabeza del pelinaranja; Karin con Zanpakuto- Karin con ropas de Shinigami- Karin casi convirtiéndose en Hollow-Rukia dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Karin! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó mientras salía de su cuarto y entraba en el de su hermana, pero ella no estaba allí, sin embargo había una nota, pudo identificar de inmediato de quien era por los dibujos de Chappy el conejito en el papel. Ésta decía:

_Ichigo, perdóname, no quería golpearte ni nada, pero no tenía opción. Ahora estoy en Sociedad de las Almas para ver a Renji y me quedaré allá, y Karin te espera en la Tienda de Urahara. No hagas locuras. Nos vemos._

_Rukia._

—Hermano, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Yuzu apareciendo en la habitación de donde había oído el grito de su hermano, pero cuando entró a este, el pelinaranja ya no estaba. Sin embargo, la ventana estaba abierta y había un papelito arrugado en el piso.

* * *

Después de que Rukia halla llevado a Ichigo a casa, el capitán de la décima división quiso hablar con Karin a solas y sin interrupciones, y sin ni siquiera preguntarle, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta ese parque de diversiones que había conocido esa noche por el Hollow. La pelinegra, asombrada por las acciones del capitán y molesta por haberla pillado de improvisto, protestó por todo el camino, pero estaba tan cansada que el forcejeo que hacía era simplemente un leve movimiento en los brazos de Toshiro.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra apenas Toshiro la depositó con cautela en el suelo nevado.

—Fue el primer lugar que me vino a la mente —contestó aun estando serio.

—¿Todavía estás enojado? —Karin se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente esos ojos color turquesa.

—No estaba enojado, sólo un poco sorprendido, eso es todo —se excusó desviando la mirada.

—¿Porqué será que no te creo? —replicó la pelinegra levantando una ceja.

El peliblanco no contestó y le dio la espalda a Karin.

—¿Está bien para ti ser una Shinigami? ¿Sabes todo lo que arriesgas? —dijo luego de una pausa.

La pelinegra suspiró aburrida de esas preguntas y aun con los brazos cruzados, se acercó unos centímetros a Toshiro para luego quedar frente a frente.

—Claro que lo sé —contestó sencillamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero el capitán seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Karin lo miró y empezó a reírse un poco, pero luego se detuvo y llevó su mano hasta el rostro del peliblanco y lo acarició, sorprendiéndolo.

—Si llevas siempre esa cara de viejo amargado te vas a arrugar y no quiero andar por ahí con un "adolescente" arrugado.

Hitsugaya no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿pero cómo? Normalmente se hubiera enfadado ante tal comentario, pero con Karin era distinto, le era imposible enojarse con ella. Simplemente no podía, y él no podía entenderlo, es decir, la amaba, eso lo sabía, pero ¿eso lo había cambiado todo? ¿Hasta sus actitudes?

—Veamos el lado positivo de todo esto —continuó la pelinegra—. Primero, podré defenderme sola; Segundo, ahora de seguro te ganaré en una pelea; Tercero, te ahorraste un día de entrenamiento.

—Cuarto, no hay problemas de que ahora estemos juntos.

—Si, eso también —contestó Karin—. Pero como te había dicho antes, me importa un comino esas reglas de que los Shinigamis no pueden relacionarse con humanos. Estaría contigo de todas maneras.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un cálido beso. El peliblanco envolvió a Karin por su cintura acercándola más a él, mientras que ella rodeó el cuello de Toshiro con sus brazos.

Querían permanecer así por siempre, pero debieron separarse para poder respirar. El peliblanco quiso darle otro beso, pero Karin se negó y lo alejó poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del capitán.

—Aún sigo oficialmente en una relación— objetó sonriendo.

Toshiro estaba un poco molesto, pero la comprendió.

—De acuerdo, pero... —no terminó la frase, en lugar de eso desvió la mirada—, me debes un beso —exigió con un tono serio, pero sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes, te los pagaré con intereses— respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara.

_—De mi perspectiva pareces una puta. La cortarás con uno para ir en un segundo con otro_ —le dijo su Hollow.

_—No pedí tu opinión —_replicó la chica.

_—__**Jamás pensé que te vería coquetear con un chico.. Pero bueno, así es el amor.**_

_**—¡**__Cierra la boca Adalia! ¡Tampoco pedí tu opinión! —_alegó.

El capitán sonrió y le extendió la mano a la pelinegra y ella se la agarró, y con sus manos entrelazadas caminaron con la nieve en sus pies, mientras que los rayos de sol hacían su primera aparición.

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 11/06/2013**

Hoy tuve un examen . Me fue bien tomando en cuenta que no estudié nada XD Pero bueno, este capítulo si que era largo -.- Y con esto sigo dándome cuenta en los errores que cometía u_u Como las mayúsculas, algunos tildes, los guiones, algunos errores en las palabras, y cosas así :B


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: **¡Hola!, al final la inspiración vino a mi antes de lo que pensaba así que... ¡he aquí el capítulo 6!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD

* * *

Capítulo 6: Amigos

[Karin Pov]

Ya había amanecido, la verdad me hubiera gustado seguir con Toshiro, pero lo llamaron de Sociedad de las Almas y tuvo que irse, pero me dijo que volvería pronto, así que no me preocupé.

Ahora, debía ir a la Tienda de Urahara para encontrarme con el tonto de mi hermano para explicarle un poco de la situación.

—Estúpido Ichigo —refunfuñé mientras me dirigía al punto de encuentro.

Luego de convertirme en Shinigami, ni siquiera me había molestado en volver a mi cuerpo, sin mencionar que Toshiro me "secuestró". Pero eso ahora daba igual, mi cuerpo ahora estaba al cuidado de Urahara y de Yoruichi, así que concluí que estaría a salvo, y que además, eso le molestaría más a mi hermano, y esa era la idea.

Cuando iba llegando, Ichigo ya se encontraba allí, se le veía bastante irritado, lo que me causó gracia.

—¡Hola Ichigo! —saludé con la mano, pero no me devolvió el saludo, simplemente me miro de pies a cabeza— Oye, si vas a estar enojado con alguien, enójate solo conmigo. Rukia y Urahara sólo me hicieron un favor —me apresuré a decir con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por que no me dijiste? —me preguntó enseguida. Me sorprendió un poco ese tono de tristeza en la situación en la cual estábamos, pero al fin y al cabo lo entendía. Yo había roto ese vínculo de confianza que tenía con él— Ser Shinigami es demasiado...

—¿Arriesgado? ¿Peligroso? Escucha, estoy aburrida de que siempre terminemos en la misma conversación. Yo no soy una niña, además te recuerdo que tu te convertiste en Shinigami cuando tenías quince, y ahora yo tengo diecisiete.

—¡No es lo mismo Karin! —me gritó.

—Veamos, ¿y qué tiene de distinto? —le pregunté bruscamente, con una mirada desafiante.

Sabía que no me respondería, en vez de eso se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada evidentemente enojado.

_—Deja que lo mate. Así no molestará más —_escuché decir a mi Hollow.

_—¡No digas estupideces! Es mi hermano —repliqué._

_**—Karin, ¿porqué dejaste que entrara este Hollow en tu subconsciente? Es una molestia —reclamó Adalia.**_

_**—**__¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡Eres una Zanpakuto bipolar!_

_**—**__¡Cállense las dos! Hacen que me duela la cabeza._

_—Entonces dile a tu Zanpakuto que deje de reclamar! Ella es la desesperante._

_**—No es así, yo vivía tranquilamente hasta que tu llegaste.**_

_**—**__¡Tsk! Basta!_

Esto era horrible, de verdad me duele la cabeza, y quiero ir a dormir. Estúpido Ichigo que me pide explicaciones y estúpido Hollow que no me deja tranquila. Bostecé y esperé totalmente aburrida a que mi hermano dijera algo.

—Si no tienes nada que decirme, mejor me voy a dormir —le dije mientras le daba la espalda y me marchaba.

—¡Karin vuelve acá! Aun no terminamos de hablar! —gritó escandalizado.

Lo ignoré y seguí tranquilamente, pero mi hermano me siguió todo el camino, gritando, quejándose, y cosas así.

—¡No reclames tanto! —estallé—. Perdón por no haberte dicho pero ahora soy una Shinigami y no hay vuelta atrás. Discutir ahora no tendría sentido.

Ichigo refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos. ¡Bingo! Al fin se calló.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, sin mencionar que mi hermano estuvo a mi lado hasta que volví a mi cuerpo, luego de eso, nos marchamos a nuestra casa y en mi caso, me lancé a la cama y me quedé de inmediato dormida.

.

.

.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que me convertí definitivamente en Shinigami. Toshiro aún no aparece y respecto a Touya, debía admitir que aún no había hablado con él, y no porque no me atreviera, sino porque no sabía cómo decírselo, y además la ausencia de Toshiro me daba cierta inseguridad.

Por otro lado, hace unos tres días atrás vino Rukia y le dijo a Ichigo que el comandante quería hablar con él —o eso fue lo que escuché—, y entonces me aproveché de la ocasión y le pedí que preguntara por Toshiro y bueno, lo impresioné un poco cuando le pedí ese favor, y creo que reviví ese momento en su mente cuando nos encontró en una situación algo incómoda pero que después de todo, había sido un simple accidente.

.

.

.

El momento era bastante tenso. Touya me miraba con intriga y yo no sabía que diablos hacer. Me sudaban las manos, ¡no podía estar más nerviosa de lo que estaba! Por fin, había decidido decirle, me había despertado con esa idea en la cabeza, y lo llamé decidida para fijar el lugar donde nos reuniríamos al igual que la hora. Pero verlo cara a cara, hizo que mi determinación se fuera a la mierda.

—¿Te ocurre algo Karin? Has estado evasiva últimamente —dijo luego de unos segundos de eterno silencio.

—Y-yo... —¿Cómo hago esto? ¿Cómo se lo digo? Jamás había terminado con alguien y no sabía las palabras adecuadas para no hacerlo sentir mal. Pero se lo tenía que decir, sino terminaría haciéndole más daño, y no sólo a él, también estaba Toshiro y yo misma.

_**—Vamos Karin! ¡Tú puedes!**_** —**me animó Adalia.

_**—**__Si quieres yo hago esto por ti —_se ofreció mi Hollow—._ Será sencillo._

_—No gracias —_le contesté.

Sentí la mirada de Touya fija en mí, fue entonces cuando me digné a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía una mirada seria y angustiada, no me gustaba verlo así, y entonces, bajé nuevamente la vista.

—¿Acaso quieres...terminar?

Aquella frase me bloqueó, él me entendía y me conocía a la perfección. Había acertado; Yo quería terminar con la relación, pero deseaba profundamente mantener la amistad, después de todo, eso era simplemente, mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo; Suena mal decirlo de ese modo, pero jamás llegué a amarlo, no realmente.

—Perdón —fue lo único que pude decir y lo que él obviamente consideró como un "si".

—¿Es por Hitsugaya cierto? —asentí levemente con la cabeza, y entonces se prolongó nuevamente el silencio, un silencio que no sabía cómo romperlo.

Pasó un minuto, quizás menos, yo miraba mis manos sin el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentía estúpida, cobarde, mala persona, y me regañaba a mí misma por eso, pues no me gustaba sentirme de esa manera.

—_Di algo. Enójate conmigo, ódiame, pero por favor no te quedes callado _—decía en mi mente.

De pronto, sentí una mano que se posaba suavemente sobre mi cabeza, y me luego de eso me revoloteó un poco el cabello.

—Comprendo Karin. No te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

—¿Por qué tú...? —empecé mirándolo a los ojos, pero él me interrumpió.

—Sabes que el día que me presentaste a Hitsugaya, supe de inmediato que él era el tipo que te había hecho daño hace unos años atrás —hizo una ligera pausa para tomar aire—. Me contaste un día como era, el pelo blanco, ojos turquesa, serio, gruñón y otras cosas más, y no creo que hallan dos personas así —se rió un poco de su propio comentario, mientras que yo seguía analizando cada palabra que decía con cierta intriga y confusión.

—Touya...

—¿Y sabes qué? Yo sabía que no lo habías olvidado y que todavía sentías algo por él —prosiguió—. Eres como un libro abierto y además te conozco y te comprendo; Y si, quizás me molesta un poco todo esto, pero podemos dejar esto como una amistad. ¿Entendido? —dijo eso último guiñando el ojo y sonriendo dulcemente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, totalmente agradecida. Realmente no podía pedir un mejor amigo.

—Pero si ese Hitsugaya te vuelve a lastimar, se las verá conmigo —agregó dándose unos golpecitos en el tórax.

—Gracias Touya —le dije finalmente.

Pasaron otros minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero luego Touya extendió sus brazos y me miró con cara de perrito tierno.

—¿Un abrazo de despedida?

—No me iré a ninguna parte Touya y esto no es ninguna despedida.

—¿Por favor?

Le costó convencerme pero finalmente acepté y le di el abrazo, corto y preciso para el momento, pero algo me molestaba. No era una despedida, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho como un mal presentimiento de que no lo vería más? Quizás sólo locas ideas que surgen de mi cabeza.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

_**En Sociedad de las Almas...**_

Los capitanes habían sido convocados en la sala de reuniones, ya que alguien se integraría al Gotei 13.

Todos ya estaban alineados en esas filas paralelas, esperando la aparición del nuevo capitán del Noveno escuadrón.

—Puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió y de allí apareció el chico de cabellos naranjas, bastante alto y fornido, con el traje de Shinigami y con el Haori puesto. Su enorme Zanpakuto la llevaba sobre la espalda, y entró al salón algo nervioso.

—¡Hola! - saludó sonriendo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

—Bienvenido al Gotei 13, Capitán Kurosaki. Puede ponerse en su posición —le dijo el comandante señalando el espacio reservado para el capitán del noveno escuadrón, entre los capitanes de la séptima y onceava división, Komamura y Kenpachi respectivamente.

Zaraki sonrió de una forma malvada.

—Parece que me divertiré mucho desde ahora —dijo el el capitán en cuanto el pelinaranja se ubicó en su lugar.

—Y ahora, sólo nos quedaría un asunto. Su hermana —intervino el comandante Yamamoto mirando a Ichigo con seriedad. El pelinaranja sabía a lo que se refería su superior, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. Sabe que esto será por el bien de todos, tanto para nosotros, para Karakura y para ella misma.

—Si, lo sé —respondió el pelinaranja.

—Muy bien, entonces ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer —Ichigo y Yamamoto cruzaron miradas y entonces el pelinaranja asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y desapareció en un Shunpo para luego dirigirse al lugar donde abrirían la puerta Senkai. De inmediato, cruzó la puerta.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones, los capitanes siguieron conversando de otros asuntos de suma importancia, pero sólo una persona no había hablado, y ese era Toshiro Hitsugaya, a quien le había vuelto el remordimiento, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Karin.

Cuando lo habían llamado para darle la noticia de que finalmente Karin debía ir a Sociedad de las Almas, le dijeron que permaneciera en el Seireitei y que la pelinegra iba a estar vigilada por un grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales. Entonces, aprovechó de avanzar con las torres de papeleo que su teniente no había hecho, y eso lo tenía agotado, sin mencionar que tampoco lograba concentrarse muy bien porque tenia siempre a Karin en su cabeza. Y luego de unos días, se había enterado que Ichigo Kurosaki iba a ser nombrado como capitán, y eso lo llevó a preguntarse si integrarían a Karin en el Gotei 13.

—_Seguramente no, porque después de todo, Karin vendría para que no se viera expuesta al peligro —_, pensaba Toshiro.

—Las búsquedas finalizarán mañana, debemos reforzar las fuerzas en Sociedad de las Almas y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a más Shinigamis. —dijo el comandante, y luego de eso, dio por finalizada la reunión.

* * *

[Karin Pov]

Me había sacado un gran peso de encima, y me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que le había dicho todo a Touya, y además muy feliz porque seguiremos siendo amigos. Después de esa conversación, nos compramos un café para calentarnos un poco porque realmente hacía frío, y luego nos marchamos cada uno a sus respectivas casas, o eso fue lo que le dije a Touya, pero la verdad era que debía ir con Yoruichi para seguir entrenando con mi Shikai, sin embargo, cuando iba en camino, sentí un Reiatsu muy conocido, fue entonces cuando miré el cielo y vi ante mis ojos una puerta gigantesca que se abría, y que además, de allí salía Ichigo.

No traía simplemente su traje de Shinigami, ahora llevaba un Haori como el de Toshiro, pero ¿porqué? Era imposible que se halla convertido en capitán. No me lo podía imaginar.

—Ichigo, ¿porqué llevas eso puesto? —le pregunté apenas se posó frente a mi.

—Soy capitán ahora, pero Karin, venía a algo más importante —me miró seriamente y con algo de tristeza en sus ojos— ¿Qué opinas de ir a Sociedad de las Almas?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan repentinamente? —inquirí— ¿Acaso ellos saben que me convertí en Shinigami?

—Si, pero esa no es la razón por la que te lo pregunto. Verás Karin, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar esto lo haría, pero no puedo, así que por tu seguridad, tengo que llevarte a Sociedad de las Almas. Por la seguridad de todos.

Miré a mi hermano totalmente incrédula, y me aguanté la risa.

—Casi me lo creo, pero no caeré en tus bromas.

—No es una broma —replicó Ichigo con una seriedad que me hizo comprender que realmente no bromeaba.

Fue entonces cuando miré perpleja a Ichigo, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Si realmente debo ir a Sociedad de las Almas, mis presentimientos no habían sido erróneos.

—_Parece que al final si fue una despedida Touya —_, pensé con angustia.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio, Ichigo? —pregunté sólo para confirmarlo una última vez, y entonces mi hermano asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y Yuzu y el viejo?

—Se quedarán aquí. El enemigo sólo nos quiere a nosotros, así que será más seguro que permanezcamos en el Seireitei.

—¿Qué quieren de nosotros? —pregunté enojada y cruzándome de brazos.

—Te lo explicaré allá, pero ahora debemos ir con Yoruichi y Urahara.

Asentí con la cabeza y deduje que por mucho que me fastidiara, debía subirme a la espalda de Ichigo para ir más rápido. Y así fue como desaparecimos en un Shunpo y llegamos en segundos a nuestro destino.

Yoruichi estaba apoyada sobre la puerta y en cuanto nos vio sonrió y nos hizo unas señas para que la siguiéramos.

—Felicitaciones Ichigo por convertirte en capitán —le dijo con una radiante sonrisa, pero luego su expresión cambió a una más seria— Kisuke y yo nos preguntábamos porque tardabas tanto. Y Karin ¿como estás? ¿Todavía sorprendida de que conocerás el Seireitei?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Claro que sí, de hecho, Kisuke y yo lo sabíamos desde antes que Ichigo, pero no nos correspondía decírtelo.

Llegamos al "sótano" y entonces Urahara apareció con una píldora en su mano. Me la entregó y entonces, lo miré con confusión.

—Trágatela —me dijo Yoruichi, y desconfiando un poco, me la eché a la boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía y ahora me encontraba en mi forma de Shinigami.

—Estarás en ese cuerpo por un tiempo, así que cuídalo bien —le dijo Yoruichi a quien estaba en mi cuerpo.

—A sus órdenes, pyon —dijo el Alma Modificada poniendo una de sus manos sobre su frente al estilo militar.

—No me digas que... esa cosa va a reemplazarme —pregunté señalando mi cuerpo.

Todos asintieron.

—Creo que prefiero que me consideren desaparecida.

—Sé que es difícil pero hazlo por Yuzu —me dijo Ichigo apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —pregunté bruscamente.

—Bueno, es que quizás, yo tengo que pasar por desaparecido o por muerto. Soy un capitán, y cuando termine todo, deberé permanecer allá.

—_Claro, ahora él era un capitán como Toshiro. Y cuando terminara todo este asunto, yo tendría que volver, e Ichigo y Toshiro se tendrían que quedarse en Sociedad de las Almas —_, reflexioné.

Ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de Toshiro, pues él nunca había estado tanto tiempo en Karakura como esta vez, y además, ahora iré por un tiempo al Seireitei y posiblemente lo seguiría viendo muy seguido. Cuando llegara el momento de separarnos nuevamente, no sé si podré soportarlo.

—La puerta Senkai se abrirá en un minuto —dijo Urahara sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Empezamos a despedirnos de Yoruichi y de Urahara, y tal como dijo, la puerta para ingresar a Sociedad de las Almas se abrió en un minuto exacto.

Ichigo la atravesó primero, y lo seguí con lentitud, pero al fin y al cabo, ingresé.

[Fin del Pov]

.

.

.

—¡Capitán! —llamó la pelinaranja corriendo hacia el escritorio de su capitán.

—¿Qué pasa Matsumoto? —preguntó Hitsugaya elevando la mirada hacia su teniente.

—Bueno, es que estaba pensando en dónde se quedará Karin mientras esté aquí.

—Con Kurosaki y Kuchiki posiblemente.

—¿Ehh? ¡Yo quería que se quedara aquí! —reclamó Matsumoto haciendo pucheros— Usted también quería eso, ¿cierto capitán? —añadió guiñando un ojo—. Bueno, eso es normal cuando dos adolescentes se aman, se les alborotan todas las hormonas y usted ya sabe. ¡Sólo recuerde usar protección!

—¡Matsumoto! —exclamó el peliblanco levantándose de su silla mientras que temblaba de ira y a la vez vergüenza—. Si tienes tiempo de hablar de esto, ¡mejor vete a hacer tu trabajo!

La pelinaranja se marchó de la oficina rápidamente mientras se reía con ganas. Toshiro volvió a sentarse dando un suspiro.

—Esa Matsumoto nunca cambia —dijo en voz baja, y colocó nuevamente su mirada en el papeleo que aún debía terminar.

* * *

[Karin Pov]

Miré al viejo que tenía frente a mí con Ichigo a mi lado. El viejo, que por cierto era el comandante y además capitán del primer escuadrón, parecía que me estuviera inspeccionando de pies a cabeza.

—Karin Kurosaki, ¿sabes porqué estás aquí?

—Si, sé un poco del asunto —contesté vagamente.

—Bien, entonces sabrás que tu permanencia aquí será indefinida —agregó. Lo miré seriamente y asentí con la cabeza—. Y que por tu seguridad no saldrás de las murallas del Seireitei por ningún motivo.

—Si,si, ya entendí —dije fastidiada.

—Muy bien, puedo concluir que te hospedarás con tu hermano en la Mansión Kuchiki. Y además, debo mencionar que tu entrenamiento continuará.

—¿Con Toshiro? —pregunté.

—No, el capitán Hitsugaya debe encargarse de otras misiones. Hay escuadrones más especializados en eso u otros Shinigamis, como la Teniente Hinamori del quinto escuadrón, ella es una experta en el Kido, y así como ella, podrá encontrar distintas especialidades —debo aceptar que estoy algo decepcionada, porque en el fondo quería que Toshiro siguiera con los entrenamientos, pero ahora eso daba igual. Al menos podré mejorar el Kido si me ayuda alguien experto en ello—. Bien, ahora pueden retirarse.

Ichigo hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, y luego empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, y yo lo imité. Salimos del salón y nos marchamos a lo que ahora sería mi nueva casa.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Y? ¿Les gustó? :3 Espero que lo hallan disfrutado mucho y perdonen si hubo mucho ooc,pero hago lo que puedo D:

No olviden dejar sus reviews! :D

Sayonara! ^^

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 12/06/2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas: _**_Ehh... hola :S Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? :( ¡Dos meses! OMG! D: No saben lo mal que me siento al tardarme tanto en actualizar -.- (No merezco que me perdonen xD) Pero bueno, aquí van mis razones (también las escribí en mi perfil pero de todos modos las pondré): A mediados de febrero tuvimos un gran problema familiar, el que me mantuvo algo deprimida :c Después estuve unos días en la playa y no llevé computador ni algún cuaderno para escribir alguna cosa que se me ocurriera en el momento :/ En marzo, e__ntré a clases y eso me ha mantenido realmente ocupada ._. (¡No tengo tiempo para casi nada! :c )_

_En fin, también me había puesto muy triste al enterarme que se separó mi banda favorita... (My Chemical Romance) ToT ufff..tantas cosas ¿no? ksdjasds Sólo espero que me comprendan :/_

_Argg! Pero aquí estoy :3 de verdad muy agradecida a los que siguen esta historia :) Y espero que les guste este capítulo y aviso ahora que el capítulo 8 lo tengo escrito como hasta la mitad, así que no demoraré mucho en actualizar :D_

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece... a excepción de ciertos personajes creados por mi xD_

* * *

**_Resumen de capítulos anteriores _(_para que nos pongamos al hilo de la historia c:)_**

**_Karin se volvió Shinigami e Ichigo fue nombrado Capitán del Noveno Escuadrón. Por una situación de seguridad, se decidió que ambos debían ir a Sociedad de las Almas para no involucrar a los humanos en los problemas que ellos tenían con respecto a Aizen (ya que según la información de Renji, éste había vuelto con las intenciones de reunir el poder de los hermanos Kurosaki :O) , así que ahora Karin, Ichigo y Rukia se hospedaban en la mansión de Byakuya, quien junto a Ukitake y Hisagi, seguían desaparecidos. Y bueno, antes de irse a SS, Karin terminó oficialmente con Touya :3 jojo_**

**_Ahora sí :) ¡A leer!_**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Adaptación

[Karin Pov]

Vivir junto a Ichigo y Rukia en la misma casa nunca me había dado buena espina, y lo cierto era que apenas llegué y me acomodé en un cuarto, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de esos dos. _¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer además de pelearse?_

Me acomodé en una habitación muy amplia, que daba paso al jardín, que por cierto, era muy grande y hermoso. Era muy relajante y pacífico ese lugar, sin embargo, quería salir a explorar un poco, pero Ichigo tenía trabajo que hacer como capitán, y Rukia también tenía trabajo que hacer, después de todo, es una teniente. Tampoco era una opción llamar a Toshiro y pedirle que me muestre el Seireitei, pues también era un capitán. Creo que empezaré a odiar los cargos de capitanes y tenientes.

—Creo que tendré que ir por mi cuenta —dije indiferente.

Arreglé mi coleta y sujeté mi Zanpakuto al cinturón que llevaba puesto.

Salí rápidamente de la mansión hacia la calle, pero me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme con Rangiku.

—¡Karin! —me dijo casi gritando y me abrazó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué tenía que tener esos atributos tan grandes?— ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Extrañas a mi capitán? ¿Sabes que él te extraña? Aunque no lo dice pero yo... ¿Karin? ¿Sucede algo?

—M-me estás asfixiando —dije apenas, y me soltó de inmediato—. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté cuando estuve completamente recuperada.

—Venía a invitarte para que nos divirtamos un poco. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Vamos, Karin! Para celebrar tu llegada.

—Pero ahora iba a ir al quinto escuadrón a...

—¡Pero hazlo mañana si quieres! Pero acabas de llegar. ¡Hay que celebrar! —estuve a un segundo de negarle cuando de pronto agregó—: Parece que mi capitán te contagió lo aburrido —dijo haciendo un puchero.

¿Karin Kurosaki aburrida? No, eso si que no.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?

—¡Esa es la Karin que conozco! —dijo con alegría.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Estaba sobre una cama. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me senté para darme cuenta del lugar en el cual estaba: Completamente desconocido.

—Despertaste —_Esa voz... _Me volteé para verificarlo, y me encontré con la mirada de Toshiro sobre mí. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. ¡Mierda! Está enojado. ¿Pero qué demonios hice? Me tomé la cabeza con las manos e hice memoria para recordar lo que había sucedido.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Rangiku me trajo a una especie de ¿bar? No estaba muy segura, pero daba igual. Allí estaba presente un rubio que se llamaba Kira, un Capitán con un sombrero __bastante grande y se podía notar a millas de distancia que era un pervertido de primera._

_—Ten —me dijo __Rangiku __ofreciéndome un vaso._

_—¿Qué es esto? —m__e acerqué el vaso a la nariz para sentir el olor— ¡Huele mal!_

_—Es un poco de agua simplemente —dijo con una sonrisa._

_—No te creo mucho —repliqué con desconfianza._

_Rangiku hizo un puchero y colocó una mirada de "¿No confías en mi?". Di un suspiro y tomé un sorbo._

_—¡Puaj! Esto es asqueroso —__hice un gesto de asco y le devolví el vaso—. Y__o no bebo, y preferiría no hacerlo. En serio._

_—¡Qué aburrida! —me dijo mi Hollow— O eres muy cobarde._

_Escuchar eso me enfureció tanto, pero no, no caería en las palabras molestas de mi Hollow._

_Al parecer, Matsumoto no insistió más en que bebiera. ¡Bien por mí! Sin embargo, empezó a preguntarme cosas sobre __mi relación con Toshiro._

_—¿Y? ¿Ya has dormido con él?_

_—¡N-no h-hables esas cosas tan a la ligera! —exclamé mirando de reojo a Kira y al capitán totalmente sonrojada._

_—No te preocupes Karin —dijo el del sombrero y capa floreada—. Puedes hablar con confianza._

_—P-p-pero yo...¡Oiga! Usted es un capitán, ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer? Y tú eres un teniente —agregué apuntando al Shinigami rubio—. ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? —les pregunté evadiendo la pregunta que me había hecho Matsumoto._

_—Bueno si, pero un poco de descanso no le hace mal a nadie ¿o si? —contestó el capitán sonriendo._

_—¿Mi capitán no te da tiempo con su trabajo? —me preguntó de repente Rangiku haciendo un puchero—. ¡Pobre Karin! Pero ya sabes como es él._

_Si, claro que sé como es. El trabajo primero, y lo demás después. Sentí un poco de tristeza en pensar en eso y entonces, automáticamente tomé un sorbo del vaso que antes me había ofrecido Rangiku._

_—Si, ese Toshiro. Creo que prefería cuando estábamos en Karakura._

_—Te entiendo, ¿podías verlo todos los días no?_

_Asentí con la cabeza tomando nuevamente otro sorbo._

_—Todos los días, en clases y después en los entrenamientos. Esa era su misión después de todo, ¿o no? Ahora no tendrá tiempo para nada._

_No sé cuanto más habré bebido, pero los efectos del alcohol ya estaban haciendo efecto en mí._

_—Tienes que decírselo. Exígele que también debe estar contigo —me dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa luego de unas ¿horas?_

_—¡Si! ¡Eso haré! —exclamé levantándome de golpe. Me tambaleé un poco, pero logré mantener el equilibrio._

—¡_Tú puedes! ¡Ánimo! —me dijeron antes de que saliera del bar._

_Al salir, ya era de noche. Empecé a caminar por las calles del Seireitei en dirección del décimo escuadrón, pero había un pequeño detalle. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?! No tenía la menor idea de la ubicación de ese escuadrón. ¿Porqué las calles tenían que ser todas iguales de todas formas?_

_Me apoyé sobre una pared y me senté en el suelo. Oculté mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y así me quedé por unos minutos, hasta que de pronto, una voz hizo que reaccionara._

_—¿Karin?_

_Alcé__ la mirada y allí estaba él. Tan guapo como siempre, esos ojos turquesas que me encantaban y ese peculiar cabello blanco que tanto me llamaba la atención. Se acercó a mí con rapidez y se colocó a mi altura._

_—¿Qué tienes?_

_Sonreí y envolví su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Al principio estaba sorprendido, pero luego correspondió a mi beso. Cuando nos separamos, él me miró con una sonrisa traviesa._

_—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué fue?_

_—No sé, quería hacerlo, ya que no nos vamos a ver mucho desde ahora, tengo que aprovechar los momentos ¿o no? —le dije haciendo poniendo una mirada triste._

_Me quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos y entonces su mirada cambió a una más seria._

_—Creo que no te hace bien beber mucho. Dime, ¿cuánto tomaste?_

_—¿Por qué cambias de tema?_

_—Deberías ir a casa._

_—Y ahora te quieres deshacer de mí. ¡Eres una mala persona! —le grité claramente fuera de mis sentidos—. ¡Un idiota, desconsiderado, insensible...!_

_Con cada palabra que le decía, le daba un golpe en su pecho. Sin embargo, de pronto me detuvo __dándome__ un abrazo._

_—¿Me extrañabas? —me preguntó sin soltarme._

_—__¿Tu no? __Pudiste al menos ir a visitarme. No nos veíamos desde semanas. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Idiot__a._

_Cada vez sentía que perdía fuerzas, mi cuerpo se debilitaba y mis párpados empezaban a cerrarse automáticamente, __y eso, al parecer Toshiro lo notó ya que me tomó en sus brazos al estilo princesa. No puse objeción alguna ya que no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para reclamar, simplemente cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho._

_—También te extrañé —lo oí murmurar._

_Sonreí, para luego entrar en un profundo sueño._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Miré a Toshiro con nerviosismo, muerta de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido. Realmente, nunca volveré a beber, ya que por lo que pude ver, con el alcohol me ponía nostálgica y **demasiado** sincera, dejando a un lado mi gran orgullo.

—Perdón —dije mirando mis manos—. Te juro que no sé porqué lo hice.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me dispuse a marcharme, sin embargo, Toshiro me sujetó del brazo.

—Espera —me puso frente a él y me miró a los ojos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué sus ojos son tan hipnotizadores?—. Anoche me reclamaste que no fui a verte, me gustaría compensarlo.

—¿C-cómo? —pregunté sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Te gustaría que te mostrara el Seireitei? —me preguntó.

—No es necesario. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Matsumoto lo hará. Necesito descansar de todos modos.

Lo quedé mirando perpleja, y luego, desvié la mirada algo avergonzada.

—G-gracias.

¿Así que no estaba enojado después de todo? ¡Qué alivio! Sonreí para mis adentros y para mi sorpresa, Toshiro me agarró con delicadeza del mentón, y me giró la cara para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente. No pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que estaba.

—No hay de qué —entonces, me besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero muy dulce. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho por que latía muy rápido, y sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Alejó sus labios de los míos y sonrió.

—Nos vemos más tarde entonces

—S-si.

Dicho eso, me dirigí a la puerta y me encaminé hacia la casa/mansión donde me estoy hospedando siguiendo el Reiatsu de Ichigo, el cual parecía estar un poco alborotado.

_****_[Fin del Pov]

* * *

_**En la mansión de Byakuya...**_

Ichigo caminaba en círculos, apretando sus puños y refunfuñando por lo bajo. Rukia lo observaba sin saber que hacer y un poco apenada por no poder hacer nada para calmar al pelinaranja. Sin embargo, reunió fuerzas ya que le estaba empezando a irritar esa actitud de él.

—¡Ichigo, ya cálmate! —le gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. Ella está bien, ¿acaso no sientes su reiatsu?

—Si, ¿¡PERO CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI PASÓ LA NOCHE EN NO-SÉ-DÓNDE!? —replicó el actual capitán del noveno escuadrón.

—No pudo haber hecho nada malo.

—Por el bien de ella, espero que sea así.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Ichigo finalmente se sentó con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de maldecir en voz baja. La chica Kuchiki lo miró divertida y se acercó a él.

—Oye Ichigo. ¿Te había dicho que te queda muy bien ese Haori? —preguntó la Kuchiki con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué cambias de tema tan repentinamente? —contestó nervioso sin mirar a la pelinegra, con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

Rukia se rió ya que había visto la manera en que Ichigo se ruborizaba, y entonces se acercó al pelinaranja, hasta quedar finalmente cara a cara. Sus narices se estaban rozando, y sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto —susurró la teniente del treceavo escuadrón con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ichigo sonrió, sabiendo lo que se proponía a hacer la Kuchiki. Entonces, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella y apresuró lo inevitable. Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron.

—Rukia, sé que no te lo había pedido oficialmente, pero... ¿Querríasserminovia? —pronunció eso último tan rápido que la teniente no logró entenderlo.

—Dilo más lento —pidió la ojiazul.

—¿T-t-tu q-quieres...? ¡Al demonio! —exclamó de repente— ¡Rukia! —dijo alzando la voz, sorprendiéndola un poco— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó finalmente con el mismo volumen que había usado anteriormente.

Rukia no pudo evitar reírse por el nerviosismo que estaba sufriendo Ichigo.

—¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso! —reclamó el pelinaranja.

—Perdón Ichigo, fue inevitable —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos—. Pero...claro que si, idiota.

Se sumieron nuevamente en un beso, el cual, hubiera pasado a ser más apasionado si ambos shinigamis no hubieran escuchado a alguien entrando por la puerta principal. Se separaron bruscamente y se levantaron claramente agitados y sonrojados.

En ese instante, Karin hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto, y al verlos tan agitados y rojos a más no poder, sonrió burlonamente.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —dijo, y volvió a marcharse de dónde vino.

—¡Espera Karin! ¡Me vas a explicar ahora mismo donde pasaste la noche! —gritó Ichigo avergonzado, pero con un tono de enfado. La siguió por toda la casa mientras gritaba y pedía explicaciones.

Definitivamente sería difícil para Karin tener días de paz y tranquilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos figuras caminaban por Hueco Mundo. Ambas eran de alta estatura, una de ellas tenía el cabello color carmesí que le llegaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda, y además llevaba una espada que parecía tener filosas espinas. Se podía distinguir por la estructura de su cuerpo que era una mujer bastante delgada y con un busto relativamente grande. Su acompañante, era un hombre ya adulto y robusto, con el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Ambos usaban ropas blancas, tal y como la usaban los Espada.

—Me pregunto cuando nuestro Señor Aizen querrá que vayamos por la mocosa Kurosaki. Me encantaría ver la cara de mi querido Capitán Hitsugaya cuando le arrebate a su amiguita —dijo Arbmu de manera sádica.

—Aún no comprendo tu manía por hacer sufrir a ese capitán. Nuestro objetivo embarca algo mucho más grande —dijo el hombre, cuyo nombre era Jharel. Hizo una breve pausa—. Y te preguntaré algo, ¿por qué dejaste escapar a ese teniente?

—¿Al pelirrojo? —se rió con malicia—. Es simple, quería asustarlos un poco. Me estaba aburriendo mucho. Además ya tenemos suficiente información. Así que en cualquier momento me podría deshacer de los prisioneros.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada pensativa. No hablaron por el resto del camino, y entonces llegaron hasta el castillo Las Noches, donde ingresaron por la puerta principal y de inmediato se encaminaron donde su líder, el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón, ahora el traidor más grande y poderoso del Seireitei, Aizen Sosuke.

—Señor Aizen, ¿para qué nos llamó? —preguntó Jharel haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Se aproxima el momento. En tres días, quiero que me traigan a la muchacha, sana y salva, sin ningún rasguño —exigió mirando especialmente a la pelirroja—. No me vayan a fallar.

—No le fallaremos —replicó Arbmu.

—Eso espero. Ahora retírense.

Asintieron con la cabeza para luego retirarse de la gran sala del castillo, ambos pensando en algún plan para infiltrarse en el Seireitei y llevar a la chica Kurosaki con ellos.

—Nos veremos muy pronto, capitán Hitsugaya —pensó Arbmu para sus adentros con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

**Notas finales: **_Chan chan! O.o ¿Saben qué? Me emocioné mucho haciendo este capítulo :) Quedé satisfecha con lo que escribí, pero bueno, la opinión es de ustedes ;) Aunque quedó más cortito de lo normal... espero que no les moleste -3-_

_Uff... mi error fue meter a tantos personajes secundarios y terciarios xD ¡Ahh! es estresante, a veces me olvido que hice con ellos :/ jajaja pero lo hecho, hecho está :B Así que me esforzaré lo más que pueda ^^_

_¿Se acordaban de Arbmu cierto? Jajaja la loca pelirroja obsesionada con mi Toshiro xD kaskasdaskda (maniática sádica xD) Y bueno, no sé de donde se me ocurrió el nombre Jharel, pero me gusta :3_

_Entonces... ¿alguna recomendación? ¿reviews? ¿consejo? ¿crítica? ¿queja? ¿maldiciones? xD jasjjaaj noo, pero enserio, acepto críticas **constructivas** y **no ofensivas** :3_

_Sayonara! :D_

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 12/06/2013**

Bien! Terminado el capítulo 7 ^^ Ahora, a editar el octavo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Primera cita?

[Karin Pov]

Ichigo no dejó de molestarme hasta que finalmente le dije la "verdad". Por un lado, lo que le dije era completamente cierto, sólo que omití algunos detalles, los cuales, por mi propio bien, no valía la pena mencionarlos, como por ejemplo, dormir en la cama de Toshiro.

Sabía que mi hermano al escuchar eso lo malinterpretaría de inmediato. No quería ni pensar lo que hubiera dicho o hecho.

En fin, le dije que Matsumoto me invitó a celebrar mi llegada y me llevó a comer con Kira y con el capitán del sombrero —no lograba recordar su nombre—, y que después, como era muy tarde, dormí en uno de los cuartos del décimo escuadrón. No habían mentiras de por medio, sólo omisiones de información.

Fue un alivio cuando decidió marcharse a su escuadrón, y minutos después, Rukia partió al de ella, dejándome sola en esa casa tan grande. Pero, yo también tenía un panorama para hoy, y era conocer el Seireitei. Lo mejor era que Toshiro se ofreció a mostrármelo, ¡un momento! ¿E-esto sería como una cita?

Realmente, si hago memoria, nunca he tenido una cita oficial con Toshiro. Sólo eran salidas como "amigos" o encuentros por pura "coincidencia".

Sonreí ante la idea de tener una cita, y me hacía feliz que fuera una cita con él.

_—¡Vamos! ¡Sólo es una simple cita! No hay para qué ponerse así —exclamó mi Hollow con molestia._

_—¡Argg! ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme? —le pregunté fastidiada. _

_—__Por desgracia, estaré siempre en tu interior, más te vale que te vayas haciendo la idea —replicó. _

_**—¡Qué terrible! ¿Por qué mi portadora tenía que acoger a un Hollow? —lloriqueó Adalia. **_

Las ignoré, ya era costumbre que Adalia y mi Hollow se pelearan.

Me fui a duchar y luego me coloqué mi traje de shinigami. Cepillé mi cabello húmedo y luego lo amarré en una coleta alta como siempre lo hacía. Fui a comer unos bocadillos pues tenía hambre —el ingrato de Toshiro ni siquiera me ofreció comida—, luego, tomé mi Zanpakuto y fui al jardín de la mansión.

Me sentía un poco irresponsable ya que era mi segundo día aquí y aún no hacía ninguna visita a la teniente Hinamori, quien, por lo que me habían contado, es una experta en el kido. Tampoco he practicado con mi Zanpakuto, lo que ponía a Adalia de mal humor, sobretodo porque aún mi Shikai no era del todo perfecto.

Decidí retomar con las prácticas luego de conocer el Seireitei.

Estuve unos quince minutos ese amplio jardín hasta que de pronto, siento el reiatsu de Toshiro acercándose. Automáticamente me coloqué nerviosa, ¿por qué? Ni yo sabía la razón, solo sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar por lo rápido que eran mis latidos.

Me incorporé y caminé hacia la entrada principal. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con los ojos color turquesa de Toshiro.

—Hola Toshiro —saludé lo más natural. Me devolvió el saludo y luego de unos rápidos segundos de silencio, pregunté—: ¿Y por dónde empezaremos a recorrer?

—Había pensado en empezar por los escuadrones —contestó sin cambiar de expresión—. ¿Vamos? —agregó extendiéndome su mano y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Sonreí y le agarré la mano, para finalmente empezar con nuestro trayecto.

.

.

.

¿A quién se le ocurre construir todas las malditas calles y edificios iguales? ¡Es imposible no perderse!. O bueno, quizás no sea del todo así, posiblemente cuando lleve más tiempo me acostumbre, porque ahora mismo, no podría saber dónde estoy o por dónde me devuelvo. Toshiro me miraba con gracia ante mis constantes quejas y me decía que a medida que pasara el tiempo me iba a acostumbrar tal como yo lo había pensado. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que permanecer aquí? ¡Maldición! ¡El viejo Yamamoto sólo dijo tiempo indefinido! ¿¡Cómo quiere él que yo interprete eso!? ¿Serán días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Me gusta la idea de estar aquí, junto a Toshiro, a Ichigo o Rukia, pero extrañaba a montones a Yuzu y a mi papá, quiero verlos en este mismo momento, y abrazarlos como nunca, al menos para despedirme decentemente ¿o no? Pero al menos ellos estaban bien y seguros, posiblemente sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud "mío", ya que esa Alma Modificada que ahora usa mi cuerpo era bastante extraña. ¡Arg! No quería ni pensar lo que haría esa Alma con mi cuerpo. Pobre de Touya, ¿se dará cuenta que no soy yo? ¿O quizás piense que enloquecí? ¡Báah! ¡Ahora eso da igual!

—Karin —me llamó Toshiro repentinamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Habíamos llegado a una colina, la cual Toshiro me la presentó como la colina del Sōkyoku. Según lo que me había dicho, allí se realizaban las ejecuciones de quienes habían cometidos crímenes graves, y así fue como había llegado por primera vez mi hermano. Me contó que llegó junto a Sado, Ishida e Orihime para salvar a Rukia de una muerte segura. Yo no habría actuado diferente, pues si algún ser querido es acusado injustamente, lucharía contra las reglas para salvarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le respondí finalmente.

Me miró por unos largos segundos directamente a los ojos, entonces, sonrió.

—Nada, sólo me alegra que estés aquí.

—Es agradable estar aquí contigo —contesté desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte. En el cielo se veía un hermoso atardecer, un paisaje perfecto para el momento.

—Karin, yo quería —empezó a decirme, pero se vio interrumpido por un llamado. Fijé la mirada en aquella persona y vi a una joven shinigami, con un moño en el cabello y una mirada bastante tierna. Era pequeña de estatura, y por la insignia que llevaba en su brazo, deduje que era una teniente.

—¡Shiro! ¡Te encontré! —dijo la chica entre jadeos. Pero entonces, al verme me miró confundida—. Disculpa, ¿no interrumpí nada verdad? —preguntó inocentemente.

Si claro, arruinaste todo. Además Toshiro estaba por decirme algo aparentemente importante. De todos modos, ¿quién era ella? Además, ¿Shiro? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso es su amiga?

—No —replicó Toshiro con ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. Era evidente que estaba enojado.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó, entonces se giró para dirigirme una sonrisa—. Soy Hinamori Momo, amiga de infancia de Shiro.

—¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya! —alegó.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que iba a encontrarme con la persona que me enseñaría kido? Quizás me hubiera agradado si no hubiera puesto énfasis en la frase: "amiga de infancia de Shiro". Ahora esa frase rondaba por mi cabeza como si tuviera un disco rayado.

—Karin Kurosaki —me presenté con simpleza—. Soy la n... —¡Un momento! ¿Qué cosas dices Karin? Toshiro y yo no somos novios, o por lo menos, nunca hemos acordado eso—. Soy una amiga de Toshiro —dije finalmente.

—¿Kurosaki? ¿Hermana del Capitán Kurosaki? —asentí con la cabeza—. Toshiro nunca me había hablado de ti.

¡Maldición! Esas fueron como miles de espadas en contra mía. Pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, y eso me estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿En serio? Tampoco nunca me había hablado de ti —repliqué.

El ambiente se tensó, eso podía verse a leguas de distancia.

—¿A qué venías Hinamori? —preguntó Toshiro rompiendo el silencio.

—Es que fui a buscarte pero Matsumoto dijo que te tomaste el día libre. Por un momento pensé que estaba mintiendo porque nunca antes lo habías hecho, pero como no estabas en el escuadrón, no tuve más opción que creerle.

Si, yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. No, corrección. Yo no le hubiera creído a Rangiku.

Toshiro simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que ella siguiera. Yo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Y para qué me buscabas? —preguntó finalmente al ver que Hinamori no hablaba.

—Bueno, pensaba que podíamos conversar un poco, porque hace mucho que no nos tomamos el tiempo de conversar —contestó con una sonrisa.

¿Era tonta o qué? ¿No ve que sólo está interrumpiendo?

—Otro día Hinamori.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

—Oh, pero podríamos ir...

—Descansa un poco —le cortó—. Te ves cansada.

Ella se rió un poco.

—Eres muy dulce. Siempre te preocupas por **mí —**le dijo.

¡Oh maldición! En serio, dice otra vez algo como eso y no respondo por mis acciones.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos —se despidió—. Un gusto conocerte Kurosaki.

—Igualmente —respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

La amiga de Toshiro se marchó, y entonces, suspiré. Me senté sobre una roca, y Toshiro se colocó a mi lado, quedando con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

—Así que...¿amiga de infancia?

—Si, crecimos en el mismo distrito. Es como mi hermana.

—Pareciera que ella siente algo más —murmuré.

Toshiro volteó su cabeza para mirarme confundido.

—¿Estás molesta?

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no —me apresuré a responder desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, me tomó de la barbilla y volvió a girarme la cabeza hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿porqué tienes esa cara de enojada?

—No estoy enojada —repliqué.

—Karin, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ahora estás enojada.

Di un bufido y desvié bruscamente mi cabeza a otro lado. Claro que estaba molesta, y esa tal Hinamori había puesto esmero en que fuera así. No sé ahora cómo **ella **me ayudará en el asunto del kido ya que cualquiera pudo haber notado cierta "rivalidad" entre nosotras. Aunque claro, Toshiro creo que sería el único que no se daba cuenta de los hechos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despistado en estos asuntos? Tampoco podía reclamarle algo por la simple razón de que estamos en el rango "más que amigos, pero no novios". ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

—Volvamos —dije levantándome.

—¿Tan pronto?

¿Y esa mirada de angustia que significa? ¡Maldición Toshiro! ¿Por qué me miras así?

Puse mis manos a cada costado de mi cintura y lo miré confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —me atreví a preguntar.

—No...no es nada. Vamos.

Se levantó de la roca y en silencio, empezamos a caminar de regreso. Toshiro me fue a dejar hasta la puerta de la mansión, y con un simple y corto "adiós" nos despedimos.

...Nuestro orgullo podía ser un gran problema.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

[Toshiro Pov]

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó para que Karin se haya molestado? ¡No la entendía! ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? Y pudo haber terminado de otra forma si ella se hubiera tomado la molestia de decirme la razón de su enojo, pero no, ella prefirió quedarse callada.

Y claro, yo también estaba un poco enojado, empezando que estaba por decirle algo importante a Karin y justo tenía que aparecer Hinamori.

Después de ir a dejarla a la mansión del Capitán Kuchiki, me fui a mi escuadrón. Al llegar, vi a Matsumoto durmiendo en el sofá.

—¡Matsumoto!

Estaba realmente fastidiado, primero que Karin estaba enojada, y ahora Matsumoto estaba durmiendo. ¿No se suponía que ella se haría cargo del papeleo? ¡Si ella misma se ofreció! ... "_Tómese un día libre capitán, yo haré todo el trabajo", _eso me había dicho.

—¡Capitán! Yo... —empezó a reírse nerviosa—. Sólo me tomé unos minutos de descanso.

—Bueno, no veo que hayas avanzado en mucho —repliqué mirando las torres de papeles que seguían intactas en mi oficina.

—Pero olvidemos eso... ¿Cómo le fue con Karin?

Ni siquiera le había dicho que iba a estar con ella. Instintivamente desvié la mirada y fui a sentarme a mi escritorio. Pude distinguir la mirada confundida de Matsumoto, y entonces, ella empezó a acercarse a mí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Karin se enojó, y no sé por qué.

—Yo le puedo ayudar. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, estábamos en la colina del Sōkyoku, y de repente llegó Hinamori.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué hablaron?

—No fue mucho, Hinamori dijo que me estaba buscando porque quería conversar conmigo, pero le dije que mejor lo dejáramos para otro día, y que fuera a descansar, porque de verdad se veía agotada. Y después de que se fue, Karin estaba enojada.

—¿Ustedes no son oficialmente novios, cierto? —negué con la cabeza—. Escuche, lo que le pasa a Karin es algo normal. Ella sólo se siente insegura. Por un lado, vio la cercanía que usted tiene con Hinamori, pero ella no puede quejarse al respecto porque no tiene el derecho como su novia, ¿entiende? —Matsumoto sonrió y se volvió a recostarse en el sofá—. Era como cuando Karin estaba con Touya, y usted no podía decirle nada.

—Pero yo no me enojaba con ella —repliqué entendiendo al fin la situación.

—Y ella seguramente no está enojada precisamente con usted, simplemente está enojada y frustrada por la situación en la que está. Debería ir a hablarle y aclarar todo.

Me levanté súbitamente de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta. Estando allí me giré hacia Matsumoto.

—Gracias —le dije.

Matsumoto sonrió y entonces me marché en busca de Karin.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

[Karin Pov]

Salí a caminar un poco, quería despejar mi cabeza de tantos pensamientos de por medio, teniendo en cuenta no alejarme demasiado para luego no perderme ya que además, era de noche. No obstante, si eso llegara a suceder, tenía como referencia el reiatsu de Ichigo.

Caminé durante varios minutos por las calles vacías, maldiciendo en voz baja.

_**—Karin, en serio deberías calmarte —**__**m**__**e decía Adalia. **_

_**—**__No, es divertido verla así —replicó __mi__ Hollow._

Las ignoré y seguí sumida en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Y si simplemente no aprendo kido? Rukia me contó que no todos los Shinigamis eran muy buenos en ese aspecto, de hecho, usó de ejemplo a su amigo Renji, o quizás ella misma me pueda ayudar un poco, ya que por lo que sé, es muy buena en eso, o bueno, ¡no sé! Algo se me tendrá que ocurrir.

Seguí caminando por las calles, y de pronto llegué a cierto escuadrón. Había una insignia de milenrama en la entrada. Sabía que ese símbolo significaba "lucha".

—_Debe ser un escuadrón de pelea_ —pensé.

Entonces, escuché espadas chocar entre ellas. La insignia era perfecta para el escuadrón por el simple hecho de que seguían luchando a estas horas de la noche.

Entré sin ningún consentimiento, simplemente quería observar una pelea entre Shinigamis.

Las miradas de inmediato se voltearon hacia mi, por lo que me detuve y sonreí nerviosamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Hola. Soy Karin Kurosaki. Pueden seguir con lo que hacían —les dije rápidamente.

—¿Kurosaki?

Un sujeto altísimo, con un parche en el ojo y un cabello levantado en puntas, en donde habían cascabeles, sonrió al momento de que asentí. De pronto, una niña de pelo rosado se asomó por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Ken, es la hermana de Ichi —exclamó con alegría.

Ah claro...seguramente todo el mundo sabrá quién es Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Hey chiquilla, veo que tienes una zanpakuto...¿Sabes pelear? —volví a asentir con la cabeza—. Me pregunto si serás otra gran peleadora como tu hermano.

—Ahora no, pero quizás más adelante si —respondí con total confianza.

—¡Tienes que luchar contra Ken! Ahora que Ichi es capitán no tiene tiempo de pelear ni nada.

—¿Y ustedes si? —pregunté incrédula.

—Luchamos, sólo eso. El trabajo de los demás no me incumbe, así que a los de mi escuadrón tampoco —me contestó secamente.

¡Genial! Un escuadrón así sería genial. Sin papeleo ni nada de eso. Quizás cuando realmente me muera, y si termino en el Gotei 13 tendría como opción unirme al onceavo escuadrón.

En fin, quedamos en que cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, pelearía contra él. Conversé un poco con algunos Shinigamis de ese mismo escuadrón porque aún no quería volver. Me estaba divirtiendo y bueno, quizás no haya luchado con el capitán pero con otros shinigamis de rangos inferiores no pude negarme.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, intenté no pensar en la amiga de Toshiro porque eso me molestaba más y los que terminaban perjudicados de todo aquello eran los mismos shinigamis con los que peleaba. Pero de pronto, decidí que era hora de marcharme. Sabía que era tarde, y sabía que Ichigo iba a matarme por llegar a estas horas, pero bueno, eso lo confirmé al día siguiente, porque nuevamente no desperté en la mansión del hermano mayor de Rukia, y esto se debió a que mientras caminaba en dirección a ésta, alguien apareció de la nada.

—Toshiro... —pronuncié sin saber por qué demonios él estaba allí.

Había aparecido de la nada, se veía agitado y tenía las mejillas ¿coloradas?

Entonces, se acercó a paso decidido hacia mi, me tomó bruscamente de los hombros y me besó apasionadamente, como nunca lo había hecho.

—Te...amo... —decía entre las leves separaciones que teníamos que hacer para poder respirar.

Sonreí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, y además, sentía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba. ¡Malditas hormonas!, pensé para mis adentros.

Llegó un momento en que nos tuvimos que separar en definitiva, pero sin perder el contacto visual. Ambos lucíamos agitados, ruborizados, y acalorados. Si, no podía negarlo... Se notaba en el ambiente. Pero entonces, Toushiro cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como si quisiera concentrarse en algo, o quizás recuperar la calma y el control que habíamos perdido en nuestro beso. Apoyó su frente en la mía, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

—Karin, perdón. Si hice algo que te haya molestado, de verdad, perdón —iba a abrir la boca para hablar y decirle que no había nada que perdonar, que él no había hecho en realidad nada malo, pero Toshiro no me dejó, en cambio, él siguió hablando—: No todo salió como yo había planeado, quería el lugar perfecto en el momento ideal, pero no funcionó.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté finalmente ya que no entendía que tanto balbuceaba.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos siempre habían sido cautivadores, tan únicos y tan especiales.

—Te quería preguntar si a ti te gustaría que tu y yo... ya sabes, que fuéramos novios.

Me costó procesar lo que había dicho, casi no lo creía, pero su seriedad me demostraba lo contrario, además, ¡era Toshiro! Era imposible que bromeara con algo como eso.

No respondí, sólo lo volví a besar.

—¿Eso fue un si? —me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Nos reímos y fue entonces cuando Toshiro me tomó en sus brazos, ignorando mis quejas, y me llevó hasta su escuadrón.

No había absolutamente nadie —curioso, pensé para mis adentros—. Pero al encontrarnos los dos solos hizo que se encendiera la llama que habíamos provocado antes. Y bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Fue fantástico. ¿Quizás apresurado? No. Yo no lo veía de esa manera, pues amo a Toshiro, y sabía que él me ama. Siempre fui impulsiva, y creo que él también lo era, así que nos esperamos más y sellamos nuestra relación.

...Esa noche jamás la olvidaría.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo jejejeje Este capítulo era para mostrar que al fin Karin y Toushiro confirmaron su relación y finalmente se entregaron al otro :$$$ __Creo que definitivamente no escribiré algun lemon aun, o bueno, con esta pareja :S se me hace verdaderamente extraño, y créanme lo intenté una noche que estaba toda hiperventilada pero no me salió ._._

_En fin, ¿no opinan que salió un OC? Pues yo sentí que si :( kasjdaksd pero por otro lado, me gustó como quedó xDDD De todas formas, perdón si a alguien no le agradó :/_

_Y bien, no sé en cuántos capítulos mas termine este fic o.o pero ya empezará todo el drama en el próximo capítulo ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Ya no diré más, todo lo demás lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo._

_Dejen sus reviews :33 y como siempre les digo, ojala que sean con comentarios constructivos y no ofensivos. ¡Vamos! Un review les quitará menos de un minuto de su tiempo ^^ akjsdkasdjas _

_Sayonara! :D_

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 12/06/2013**

Finalmente he terminado :) Ahora que ya releí mi historia, me siento con las ganas e inspiración para empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo *-* Espero no demorarme mucho más porque hace dos meses que no actualizo D: Ahh! Soy un total desastre u_u


End file.
